Zootopia: A New Beginning
by Frostsilverhand
Summary: Nick and Judy are partners and there is something tangible between them. Things start to get hot and heavy when Judy realizes shes attracted to Nick. rated M for language and adult themes will be smut. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Author note Zootopia is owned by Disney

Zootopia: The beginning of something new

Chapter 1

Its been two years since the nighthowler case when Nick and Judy caught Mayor Bellweather

but for some reason the scene where Nick pretended to go savage stuck in Judy's mind.

It wasn't fear that stood out in her mind though... it was arousal, seeing him bare his

teeth and act dominant didn't instill fear in her at all and when he pretended to bite her

on the neck she felt his teeth lightly graze her skin and it sent electric tingles through

her.

"Judy?...Judy?...JUDY!" her eyes snapped open realizing shes been gazing intently at Nick

and now hes looking concerned his big emerald eyes looking deeply into her amethyst eyes.

"Everything okay carrots?" his voice low so as not to attract the attention of the other

officers in the cubicles nearby. "Yea sorry Nick just got distracted" she mumbles, "ooooh

did you now?" he smiles his smug grin his eyes half hooded when hes trying to be charming.

"Am i that distracting?" he says slowly smiling wider. She rolls her eyes and huffs out her

cheeks ears slowly going red "your sooo full of yourself Nick." He smiles wider "you know

you love me carrots how about we finish these reports and go out for dinner?" Judy smiles

Nick always knew how to make her feel better.

After finishing the reports and turning them into Clawhouser they went changed and left the

station. Nick hands in his pockets looks down at Judy "so where to carrots?" She looks up

into his big emerald eyes and lost herself for a moment. "I don't know Nick whats sounds

good?" He smirks and winks at her "Id say rabbit but i know your not into that." Judy's

eyes go wide and she blushes intensely ears going red "NICK!" she punches his arm hard.

Nick laughing uncontrollably "aww whats wrong carrots cant handle a little crude humor?"

"YOU ARE unbelievable Nick Wilde!" she yells at him storming off to go home.

Nick watched her storm off a sad smile plastered on his face. He didn't mean to upset her

he was just trying to be fun like he always is, but here lately she had been different.

Then he smelled it a deep animal scent one that sent his mind into primal day dreams.

Watching Judy storm down the sidewalk he suddenly got an urge to pounce on her and make

her his own. Eyes wide at those sudden thoughts he high tailed it back home to satisfy

some urges he never he thought he'd have for the one person he owed everything to.

The rest of the work week flew by no big cases but enough busy work to keep them both

distracted, but the weekend was finally upon them. "So what are you doing this weekend

carrots?" Nick asked casually leaning back in his office chair, watching her file the last

of this weeks paperwork. "I'm actually going a store after work, then the rest of the

weekend i planned on staying at my parents farm." she said smiling trying to hide her eyes.

She didn't want him to pry about what kinda store she was going to because it was

embarrassing. After the whole bunny for dinner incident she couldn't get him off her mind.

Nothing worked to satisfy her needs, and her fantasies were becoming more and more extreme.

"Oh alright.. well make sure you bring back lots of those tasty blueberries for me!" he

exclaimed "Its been far to long since your parents sent me any in your care packages."

Judy rolled her eyes "Nick they stopped sending those last year when i started visiting

them more often."

As she finishes filing the paperwork she notices Nick hasn't stopped

looking at her and the look that is in his eyes isn't one shes seen before. "Nick is

everything okay?" she asks looking into his emerald irises. "Yea it is carrots just enjoying

your cuteness" he smiles smugly. Judy's ears standing up rigidly " I AM NOT CUTE!" slamming

her fists down on the desk causing her pens to scatter onto the floor. Grumbling as she

climbs out of her chair and under the desk to get the pens "dumb fox." As shes picking up

the pens she notices Nick is sitting with his tail swishing back and forth in front of his

legs, being coy she "accidentally" grabs it causing him to pull it away and put it behind him

"Haha very funny carrots" Nick says drumming his fingers on the desk. Smiling to herself she

finishes picking up and goes to stand but out of the corner of her eyes she seems something

wrong with Nicks uniform."Oh sweet cheese and crackers" she whispers to herself as she

realizes what it is.

Staring at the bulge in Nicks work pants she realizes that hes larger

then she expected, hes on par with all the inter species porn she had been watching since she

started fantasizing about him. "Why isn't he doing porn she wondered?" "hmm whats that carrots?"

Eyes wide with shock she realizes she said that out loud. Standing up too quickly Judy whacks

her head on the desk "N-n-nothing Nick" her ears beat red from shock and embarrassment. Nick raises

his eyebrows at her looking at her questioningly "Alright well lets call it a night then

cotton tail"

"Sounds good Nick have a good weekend Ill see you when I get home"as she rushes away still

unable to look him in the eyes. Later on that evening Judy is rushing home a rather large

wrapped box sticking out of her bag. Hurrying along doing her best to stay unnoticed she

finally makes it home panting and grinning like a maniac. "I made it" she exclaims pulling

box out and unwrapping it. Revealing a very large red canine like dildo with a suction cup

attachment, she bites her lower lip.

"Oh god i cant believe hes so big" she mutters looking the toy over repeatedly. Now being a

former farm girl she had played around with some big vegetables before but nothing compared to

this toy or Nick for that matter. "I hope i bought enough lube" she says slowly taking her

eyes off the impressive toy looking into the bag at the 6 medium sized bottles of lube laying

inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Judy POV

Judy chewed her bottom lip looking at the toy. She glanced up at the clock on her small apartment room wall and heaved a sigh."I wish I had time to give this thing a try, but I cant miss the last train out to Bunny Burrow." Sticking the big toy to her chair she gave it playful slap, watching it sway back and forth a blush creeping to her ears and checks, as she imagines Nick sitting there in the chair with his cocky smile. Glancing at the time again she sighed and started packing her bag and finally headed out the door locking it behind her, leaving a certain large toy still stuck to her chair wide out in the open.

Catching the last train out of Zootopia, minutes before its departure, she went straight to the overhead viewing cabin never getting tired of the various districts views. Getting comfortable, she shot Nick a text letting him know that she had made it to the train and was on her way to her parents place, and that she would see him on Monday at work. Her phone buzzed in her pocket she pulled it out seeing that it was Nick replying to her. " Okay Fluffbutt have fun text when you can." She smiled and mentally took note of the butterflies she had been getting recently, every time he used one of her nicknames.

Arriving at the Bunny Burrow train station early in the morning she disembarked finding her parents nowhere in sight. She huffed under her breath "Maybe I should have caught the morning train after all." Her mind immediately going back to the thought of her most recent purchase, but before she could get caught up in her fantasy she heard a rough voice call out to her.

"H-h-hey there J-j-judy," it was Gideon Grey stumbling over his words. "Yer parents sent me to pick you up."

"Hi Gideon!" She smiled at him. "I appreciate that you would take time out of your day to just come get me." Cocking her head slightly. "But how come my parents weren't able to make it out?"

Gideon scratched the back of his head and shruged. "Hmmm I don't rightly know Judy they didn't say and I didn't feel it was my place to ask them." Gesturing over his shoulder to his delivery van "Well I suppose we should get going don't wanna keep them waiting."

Judy nodded grabbing her bag and heading to his van loading up for the long drive. Sitting there catching up with Gideon made her realize how little had changed. It was the same people having the same gossip, about the same problem as the last time she was out here. She smiled and sighed already missing her silver tongued partner Nick wondering what he would say about being out here for a weekend. Judy's eyes bulged as she realized she had just thought about bringing him out to her parents house for a weekend. Her ears turning slightly pink at the thought she brushed it off as she saw Gideon turning to start down her parents long driveway.

"Here we go J-j-judy" Smiling slightly as he parked the van out front of her parents front door. "I wish I could stick around but I gotta get going those pies aren't gunna bake themselves."

Getting out of his van with a hop she shut the door waving vigorously as she walked away. "Thank you so much for the ride Gideon!" Watching him drive away, the van slowly disappearing up the drive and then down the road. Smiling and slowly shaking her head amazed he went from such a jerk to such a talented baker and dear family friend, then again it shouldn't surprise her at all just look at how Nick has changed. Day dreaming about her handsome fox again she approached her parents door and opened it.

"Surprise! WELCOME HOME JUDY!" Screamed the multitudes of rabbits mostly her brothers and sisters but a sprinkling of Aunts and Uncles.

"AHHHH!" Judy screamed in complete shock being suddenly jerked out of her day dream with such force that even her police training hadn't prepared her for it. Swarmed with hundreds of small bunnies of varying ages she set about with a will hugging and kissing and tickling a few of the youngest ones. Finally making it out of the horde of family she finds herself face to face with her parents. "Mom, Dad!" she exclaims giggling loudly and gesturing around to everyone behind her. "What is all this?"

Stu, Judy's father smiles "Well Jude the dude we figured since your always so busy with work you never get a chance to see all of us."

Bonnie, Judy's mother smiled and pulled her into a hug "What your father is trying to say is that we decided to hold a family reunion while you are here for the weekend."

Judy's eyes widened. "A...Family... Reunion?" She realized this weekend might be a little more hectic then she was planning on. Her mind automatically thought of Nick and how fast he would beat feet and high tail it for home. Giggling slightly to herself. "Okay then lets get this party started!" She shouted, starting a massive cheer as the horde of small bunnies carried her away in a mad dash to get to the kitchen to start the festivities. This is going to be a long fun weekend she only hoped Nick wont be too bored while shes gone.

As she ate among all her family she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to bring Nick out here for a get together like this. Blushing slightly she begins to realize that her feelings for Nick might go beyond just simple lust. Before she can dwell on that subject and start sorting through her feelings for her fox partner, her mother and three of her Aunts trundle out some carts filled with hundreds of carrot cake cupcakes.

Grabbing five of them she decided to eat her feelings instead, because she didn't want to over think things and mess up the amazing friendship she has with Nick. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her and was getting ready to say something, Judy quickly stuffed half a cupcake in her mouth not wanting to talk about the things running around in her thoughts, least of all to her mother. Her mother sighs and gives her a knowing look before walking away.

Judy swallowed what she has in her mouth. This is going to be a very long weekend indeed. Her weekend flew by with little incident but it was so busy she never had a chance to text Nick. Sunday afternoon she received a text from Nick. "Judy... We need to talk when you get home." A sense of creeping dread made its way up her spine causing her to shiver.

"What happened while I was gone?" She pondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick's POV

Sighing as he slowly left the ZPD building alone, since Judy had taken off in a rush. Looked like it was going to be a lonely weekend spent inside, watching whatever happened to be on the television. On the way home he stopped and grabbed some take out from his favorite restaurant, and then last minute stopping to grab a bottle of rum from the Quik E Mart on the corner down from his place. If he was going to be alone, he was at least going to try and spend it in a stupor so he didn't have to dwell on how crappy his life was without Judy there. Putting his key in the door that last thought stopped him cold.

How could he feel this way towards her? She was prey, a bunny, and his work partner he said mentally baring his teeth in a silent grimace. Then he felt as his phone buzzing in his pocket, pulling it out he saw it was Judy, he smiled regardless of how he felt, she always had that effect on him. He replied and sat down on his old couch with his take out and tried to zone out on the movie playing, but he couldn't focus, his thoughts kept going to Judy. He grimaced and went a poured himself a drink realizing he wasn't going to get out of this. So he let his mind wander over all of their shared times at work and off work, the accidental touches his more purposeful ones.

He heaved a huge sigh realizing why he did the things he did, he had loved Judy longer then he had realized. Then he started thinking of her responses, most of the time it was irritation and then he started getting down on himself. 'She could never love me, I'm a predator, a fox. I'm her partner, her best friend she wouldn't ever love me the way, I clearly love her.' His depression deepening he finished his drink went put the cup in his sink and started drinking straight from the bottle eventually ending up passing out on his couch.

Saturday morning he woke up still no text from Judy, but a killer headache. Looking dejectedly at the empty rum bottle on the floor he gave it a light kick, sending it in the general direction of the trash can. Slowly getting up and trudging towards the shower he turned it on and waited for it to heat up he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Look at yourself Wilde. You look like complete shit just one more reason she could never love you." Slowly testing the water he nodded and got in just standing there letting the hot water cascade over his fur. Head down trying to let the water help him but to no avail he starts crying softly his tears mingling with the hot water.

Half an hour later Nick was laying on his bed depression getting worse, he had no will to get up not even to get his phone, that he's normally attached to. Falling in and out of dreamless sleep he eventually woke up, it was late afternoon his stomach growled intensely he realized he hasn't eaten all day. Deciding to just order a pizza, he goes out and grabs his phone only to find out it died while he laid around in bed. Heaving a huge sigh he grabbed his clothes, his trade mark green Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Getting dressed he grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out going down the street. He walked slower then normal avoiding eye contact with everyone he eventually made it to the pizza parlor.

Going in he ordered his usual meat lovers and stands idly leaning clicking his nails on the counter. His mind spiraling out of control one bad thing then the next and him just trying to do damage control. He sighed running his paws over his muzzle, trying to just hold it all in again. When he hears a high pitched excitable voice behind him, one that he definitely didn't wanna deal with today.

"O...M...GOODNESS!" Nick turned around slowly "Nick Wilde is that you?" "What are you doing in this place at this... oh my god Nick whats wrong?!" Benji Clawhouser approached him slowly concern clearly written all over his chubby face.

"I...I just had a little too much drink last night that's all." He said rubbing his eyes and yawning exaggeratedly. He looks at Clawhouser and noticed he didn't buy it for one second.

"Mhm suuuure, I'm sure that's part of it because you still reek of booze." He patted Nick's arm gently. "Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with a certain someone of a certain feminine persuasion?" He said smiling widely winking hard at Nick. Nick jerked hard eyes narrowing dangerously and he points a finger at Benji.

"You watch yourself Clawhouser." He snarled quietly. Benji's eyes go wide and he backs up quickly putting distance between them.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Nick." Benji's smile instantly disappearing "I didn't mean anything by it." Looking at his feet speaking slowly and quietly. Nick stared at him realizing he went to far, and hurt someone who didn't deserve his hostility. Quickly grabbing Benji and pulling the startled chubby cheetah into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Benji." Nick said unable to hold back his emotions anymore. "I'm in a dark place right now Benji, and I'm scared." Nick started silently crying into the cheetah's shoulder. "Your right it has everything to do with her, and I don't know what to do I'm lost and confused and so very scared." Benji initially startled by Nick's reaction hugged him tight.

"It's okay Nick, do you wanna talk about it?" Looking around he noticed a lot of eyes watching them and quickly adds. "Somewhere more private?" He felt Nick nod into his shoulder. Patting Nick on the back he pulls Nick away and they grab their food and head out to the park a few blocks away. Sitting on the bench eating the pizza Nick spills everything to Benji who to his credit stays quiet and listened the whole time.

"That's everything Benji, that's why I'm like this" He said with a sigh and gestured to himself. Putting his head in his hands Benji stared hard at Nick who is clearly being destroyed by his own thoughts.

"Nick?" Benji said with a sigh. "I personally don't have much experience with women." Nick looked at him and cocked an eyebrow as if saying 'Oh really?'. Benji ignored him and continued "But when I liked this guy a lot I was in the same boat as you and was tearing myself over the thought of messing things up completely with him." Nick sputtered and stared wide eyed at Benji as if seeing him in a new light. Benji looks at him knowingly and smiled. "Not a lot of people know about me but even less know about my boyfriend... Delgato." Benji just left that thought hanging in the air as Nicks jaw drops open. "I'm trusting you with that info because you trusted me with your pain Nick."

Nick noded mouth closing. "So what did you do Benji? He asked quietly. "How did you admit it to him knowing he could reject you and then things would be ruined?" Nick said looking searchingly into Benjis eyes.

Benji sighed. "I just went for it, I realized I couldn't go on living a lie if there was a possibility of happiness." Benji looked at Nick and smiled. "So I left him a love letter in his locker because I knew I couldn't do it person." Nick nodded understanding completely thinking he should do the same thing. Benji looked at his watch. "Oh its gotten quiet late we should go home Nick, want me to walk you home?"

Nick smiled, finding new hope in the words of his friend. "No thank you Benji I got it." He grabed Benjis hands and squeezed them hard. "Thank you so much for all of this, I think I know what I'm going to do now." He said smiling. "Now its just about how I'm going to go about it." Standing up he hugged Benji hard and waved goodbye to him as they both walked their separate directions to go home.

Nick slept well that night and finally plugged in his phone. He woke up Sunday morning all ready to write everything all out, so he sat at his table with pen and paper and wrote out all his feelings as straight forward as possible not wanting her to get any wrong idea. Finishing up he wrote at the bottom. "Love, Nick Wilde" Staring at it he gulps put in an envelope and sealed it. He decided that he will leave it at her apartment not wanting to wait for the slow mail and for her to get it in a week.

Smiling he grabbed up his keys looking at the one with a carrot symbol on it that he carved when he was bored. Dashing out the door free as a bird smiling like an idiot he stopped and grabbed a tofu burger to go and ate it as he practically skipped all the way to her place. Arriving in the afternoon he goes right up and opened her door blissfully unaware as he stepped in. He goes to set the letter down on her table and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped open and the letter fell out of his hand as he stared in shock at the canine dildo that is stuck to her chair. Face turning red as he blushes hard under his fur he ran out shutting the door and locking it and running all the way home. When he arrived home he took an ice cold shower and then after drying off he text Judy. "Judy... We need to talk when you get home."

Then he sat down and tried to collect his thoughts that were spiraling out of control at the discovery of her sex toy. Trying to figure things out now Nick sat there pondering it all with a big smile on his face, blissfully unaware that his dropped letter was still laying on the floor of her apartment merely a foot away from the chair that her toy was stuck to jutting up in all its shocking glory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Judy POV

Nervously she went on about her day at her parents barrow. Dreading whatever Nick felt he needed to talk to her about she kept putting off packing. As the sun started to set, her mom Bonnie came to her.

"Judy dear you need to pack the last train will be leaving soon and you don't want to be miss it." she said looking at her daughter curiously. "Is something bothering you honey?"

Judy heaved a sigh. "Yea mom there is." Judy pointedly looking at the floor. "Nick wants to talk about something and I have a feeling its bad."

Bonnie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure everything will be fine dear, and besides by the time you get home he will probably fast asleep."

Judy nodded and smiled. "Your right mom I'll just talk to him at work tomorrow." Judy hugged her mom and trotted back to her room and began packing. Arriving at the station she gave her mom and dad hugs. "It was great to see you guys again I'll be back to visit soon I hope!" Smiling brightly she turned to get on the train.

"Oh Jude the dude wait!" Her father Stu exclaimed. "You almost forgot Nick's blueberries!" He smiled and held out a tote bag, bulging with blueberries.

"Oh he will love these!" Grabbing the bag and shouldering it. "Thank you so much you guys are the best!" She huged and kissed them again and jogged to the train, turning around she waved goodbye as the doors close. Finding her seat and getting comfortable she looked at her phone and debated on texting Nick. "No I shouldn't hes probably already in bed." Chewing her lip she put her phone away.

Staring out the window as the scenery rockets by she starts to nod off slipping into a dreamless sleep. Waking up to the conductor announcing the trains arrival she stood up and stretched and felt her muscles wake up. After exiting the train she made her way home. Getting home she unlocked her door and walks in.

Closing the door and locking it behind her she flipped on her light. Turning around she saw her new toy and smiled brightly walking towards it she felt something rustle underfoot. Looking down she saw a white envelope, picking it up she turned it over and there written in Nick's hand writing. 'To Judy'.

Color draining from her face she realized Nick had been there, he had probably seen her toy. Hands trembling violently she opened the envelope and pulled out a hand written letter from Nick she starts reading slowly.

"Dear Judy

I'm writing this letter to you to tell you about my feelings for you. I realized that I want you not just as my best friend and partner, I want you as my mate. Every time we are together I can't keep my eyes off you. When you touch my hand or smile at me my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. I love you Judy Hopps and even if you don't return the feeling

I had to tell you because it was destroying me from the inside. I don't want this to ruin things

between us so if you don't feel the same let me know and we can just be friends.

Sincerely,

Nick P. Wilde."

Choking back tears and sniffling hard she realized how dumb she had been. Picking up her phone she tried calling Nick but it went straight to voice mail. Putting her toy away and putting the letter back in the envelope. She laid down and resolved that she will confront Nick tomorrow and let him know how she feels. The next morning she put on her uniform and rushed out the door with the envelope in her hand and a smile on her face.

Arriving at the station she spotted Benji she ran up to him. "Hey Benji! Have you seen Nick yet?"

Looking at Judy frowning Benji started chewing on his claw. "Oh I'm sorry Judy he called in sick today."

Judy's mouth droped open. "What...what do you mean he called in?" She pulled out his envelope. "I got his letter and his text said he wanted to talk as soon as I got home." She then covered her mouth and gasps. "Oh no he sent that yesterday afternoon, and I didn't get home till late he probably thought I was gunna be home sooner!"

Benji leaned in gesturing to her to come closer. "I think he had been drinking Judy but I didn't tell anyone." Frowning deeply. "I think he might be in a dark place Judy I helped him while you were gone but there is only so much I can do."

Judy chewed her lip nervously. "Okay Benji thank you." She turned away and trotted over away from everyone and tried to call Nick but it goes straight to voicemail, again. Hanging up she looks at the time and headed towards the bullpen for the morning muster. Looking back at the main entrance she whispered. "Where are you Nick, and what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick POV

He sat there in his apartment thinking about Judy and her new toy. As the time slowly slipped away with no reply from Judy, his mind stopped fantasizing about her and began wondering why she had a toy like that. Could it be shes into inter species stuff? If she is then who is she imagining? A frown slowly found its way onto his muzzle.

He's not the only canine in the ZPD, maybe shes crushing on Fangmeyer? No shaking his head slowly hes married and has kids everyone knew that. Maybe it's Wolford? Now that he thought about it they have been awfully chatty ever since he had to call in sick last week, and they got partnered up for patrol.

Heaving a huge sigh, frown only deepening. "This was a terrible idea, she'd never be into me, I was an ex-conartist!" He said angrily. Sighing once more. "At least I didn't leave that letter for her like Benji told me to." He said reaching into his pocket. His eyes bulged as he realized the letter isn't there.

Frantically he started tearing his apartment apart looking for the letter. Unable to find the letter anywhere he plopped down on the couch. "Where the FUCK did that letter go!?" He yelled as he pulled on the fur on his head stressing out like never before.

"Okay.. okay I can do this just think where could it be?" He said regaining his composure. Replaying his afternoon in his mind he slowly retraced his steps. Utter disbelief engulfed his mind as his mouth fell open in horror as he remembered where he lost it, on the floor on Judy's apartment just a little ways away from her toy.

Unwilling and unable to cope he made a mad dash for the corner store. Grabbing 13 shooters out of the bargain bin he trotted to the counter.

The wolf looked at Nick with a smile. "Looking to forget something tonight Wilde? Or is there a party at your place that I didn't know about?"

Nick forced a fang filled smile. "Oh you know me Howie, always making mistakes and looking for plausible deniability." Nick says dripping sarcasm.

Howie looked at the baker's dozen of shooters with a cocked eyebrow. "Well damn Nick you must have done fucked up real bad then huh?" Howie said slowly as he rang up Nicks total.

Nodding more to himself then Howie. "You don't know the half of it brother." Nick muttered as he pulled his wallet out.

"It'll be $22.87 this evening Nick." Howie said holding out his hand.

Nick handed him $23 "Keep the change tonight Howie." He says as he grabbed his plastic bag and receipt. "Goodnight Howie!" Nick waved over his shoulder.

"Night Nick and go easy on the liquor man, I appreciate your business but your hurting your body doing this so often." Howie said frowning slightly as he watched Nick trot out the door and down the street.

Upon returning home Nick immediately opened three bottles and chugged them, gasping and wheezing and pounding on his chest. "Damn...*cough* those burn more then normal." Eyes watering he looked up and blinked repeatedly. Sitting on his couch he looked at his phone its getting late and still nothing from Judy. Shaking his head he powered down his phone. "I can't do this." He said as he started drinking his fourth and then his fifth shooter.

The room slowly began spinning as he finished his tenth and eleventh shooter. Attempting to stand he slowly staggered towards his room phone in hand. Nick having had to much to drink blacked out slamming face first into the wall and toppling to the floor right next to the doorway of his room.

Hours later he woke up hung over and in severe pain as he rolled over he went to check his phone. "Uhhhhg why's it not on?" Powering his phone up he noticed he has missed calls from Judy but he ignored them not wanting to deal with that right now. Calling up the front desk of the ZPD First Precinct he waits as it rings, his draped arm across his eyes.

"ZPD First Precinct Officer Clawhouser speaking how can I help you today?" Benji belts out in his normal upbeat happy voice.

Nick grimacing unable to handle that much chipperness in someones voice due to his hangover. "Benji its Nick I can't come into today I'm sick I think I have the flu." Nick said slowly unable to keep the slurring out of his voice.

"Oh umm okay Nick I'll let the Chief know." Benji said concern written across his chubby face. "Nick is there something wrong?" Benji whispered into the phone covering the receiver to dampen his voice even more.

"No..no Benji just sick I swear, I think I'm just going to go sleep this off." He mumbled slowly into the phone as he attempted to stand up. Using the door frame for support he managed to stand up and made it to his bed.

"Okay Nick well I hope you'll be in tomorrow." Benji said cheerfully.

"Yea...yea see you tomorrow Benji." Nick said stifling a large yawn as he ends the call. Stripping down to his boxers he fell onto his bed. He muted his phone and put it on his night stand. Rolling over without getting under the covers he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Judy POV

Sitting in the bullpen waiting for Chief to come in and assign the duties for the day, Judy's mind began to wander. "Why didn't I come back sooner? What if I've pushed him away unknowingly and he's hurt himself?" These thoughts drove her normally happy mood, into the ground.

Chief Bogo stomped into the bullpen. "Alright sit down and shut up!" He bellowed out as he slammed the files onto his podium. "Unfortunately we don't have many cases today and Officer Wilde is out sick." He said clearly. "So Grizzoli and Delgato patrol Rain Forest District. Fangmeyer and McHorn investigate a break-in at a Tundra Town warehouse. The rest of you go about your usual patrols. Officer Hopps stay behind I need to talk to you."

As everyone filed out McHorn patted Judy on the back, Judy smiled at him as he grabbed the case folder and headed out. "So whats up Chief?" Judy asked hesitantly.

Chief put his glasses back in his pocket. "Since Wilde is sick I don't have anyone you can partner up with today so I'm going to have you do some desk work with Clawhouser so we can get the files sorted efficiently, but after lunch I want you to take the rest of the day off and go check on your partner."

"Yes Sir Chief!" Judy said with a smile and saluted quickly. Jogging out the bullpen door she went straight over to Benji. "Hey Benji Chief assigned me to you today, well at least till lunch anyway." She said as she hopped up and sat on the desk.

"OH EM GOODNESS!" Benji exclaimed loudly. "This is going to be so much fun!" Gesturing behind himself to a stack of six boxes. "This is all we have to catch up on so we should be done just at lunchtime."

"Alright lets get to it then." Judy said rubbing her hands together. So as time slowly ticked by Judy and Benji sorted, logged and filed each individual report. After every file Judy would glance up at the clock nervous to be off and yet nervous to see Nick since he refused to answer her calls earlier.

Benji kept glancing at Judy, glad she hadn't pried into what happened while she was gone for the weekend. It tore him up inside just thinking about trying to lie to her about it because he knew that she would see right through it.

Finally lunch time arrived. "Alright Judy we are all done and just in time." Benji said with a smile as he slid the last file in the box and put the lid on it. "I'll return these to the records room after lunch, so go ahead and get some food and go check how Nick is doing." He said while shooing her out from behind his desk.

Judy smiled and hopped out. "Alright Benji I will see you tomorrow!" She said as she waved and went to the ladies locker room to change into street clothes. Having changed and freshened up she left the ZPD. Making a bee line for her favorite restaurant she got a booth and ordered a fresh garden salad and an orange and blueberry shake to drink.

Enjoying her lunch slowly she watched her fellow Zootopians wander around going about their day. Silently she pondered what she was going to do about Nick and his letter. Finishing her lunch she resolved to go to his apartment and check on him. Beginning her walk to his apartment, she started day dreaming about Nick, specifically his soft red fur and his beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to look right though her. She suppressed a shudder of excitement.

Increasing her walking speed she arrived at Nicks shortly after 4pm. Heading inside she made her way up to the second floor and to his door. Knocking a few times she waited for an answer. There was no response she didn't hear anyone stirring inside either. So she knocked harder still no answer.

Rolling her eyes she pulled out her own keys one of which had Nick's spare on it just in case of emergency. Unlocking his door shes immediately assaulted by the over powering smell of alcohol. Crinkling her nose in disgust she made her way inside. She saw all of the empty bottles around the couch and shook her head sadly.

Her ears perked up slightly as she heard faint snoring coming from his bedroom. Smiling, thinking this might be the perfect time to scare him as a prank, and get a little revenge. Creeping slowly towards his open bedroom door she stealthily made her way inside. Stopping with a slight gasp her paw covers her mouth and a blush bloomed on her cheeks and ears as she gazed on about as much naked fur shes ever seen on Nick.

Her eyes slowly drank in every last detail about his figure from how he seemed to smile in his sleep to the gleam of his fangs in the limited light. How his fur looked so messy but shined like silk. Suddenly he rolled over adjusting how he slept revealing his throbbing foxhood to Judy. Judy's eyes nearly popped from her head she had never seen anything like it before, she could see how it pulsed causing his boxers to bulge obscenely.

Inhaling sharply in shock she got a full wiff of his musk and it overwhelmed her senses. Her legs became weak, she became lightheaded, and she became extremely aroused. Backing slowly out of his room her eyes never leaving his crotch she made a hasty retreat. As she left to go home she realized she would need to take care with how things went between them because she had never been with someone so well endowed.

Making it home she pulled out her new toy and eyed it with a new determination. If she was going to be in a relationship with Nick she would have to be able to handle him sexually at some point or this would never blossom into the love they both wanted. Smiling fondly she walked over to her chair and stuck the dildo to it.

Licking her lips she stripped down and grabbed some lube and squeezed half of it into her hand which she excitedly applied to her canine toy. Biting her lower lip she climbs up onto her chair and positions the toy at her wet entrance. Slowly lowering herself onto the toy she yelps loudly as she feels it stretch her far more then shes ever been before. Eyes rolling back she groans loudly as she takes inch after slow inch feeling it stretch her wider and deeper.

Reaching her limit she moaned loudly and bucked her hips as she orgasmed more intensely then ever before. Subconsciously she pushesddown feeling her lips bump the knot she screamed out. "OH GOD NICK YES BREED ME!" As she rode out her orgasm into a second powerful body wracking orgasm.

Panting heavily she struggled to pull off, finally able to stand up it came out with a wet squelching pop. Staggering over to her bed, she flopped down on her it with a smile on her face, not caring that her toy is still out, and she's naked and sloppy, passing out from the exertion. The last thought on her mind. "I can't wait to see Nick tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick POV

Waking up earlier then normal Nick yawned and stretched languidly basking in the early morning rays of the sun. Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the pungent smell of alcohol and body odor. He got up and slowly meandered over to his shower to wash his fur clean from last nights bender. Standing under the scalding hot water letting it sooth his sore muscles, head down, feeling it plaster his fur to his head and streams of water making their way down his muzzle.

He pondered what his next move was going to be, because he can't avoid Judy forever. Sighing heavily he began to lather himself up scrubbing all over. Finally clean he got out and stood in front of the mirror brushing his fur and then blow drying it. Getting into his uniform he smiled and looked at the time deciding to surprise Judy with a coffee and carrot cake muffin.

Swinging by their favorite coffee shop he grabbed the coffees and Judy's carrot cake muffin and a blueberry muffin for himself. Heading over to Judy's apartment he kept wondering how the day was going to go. Arriving at Judy's building he headed up the stairs and was about to knock when he was hit by this over powering smell of Judy. Not just any smell but a raw primal smell of arousal.

Without thinking he pressed his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. So he opened the door slowly, the faint sound of running water reaches his ears. Heading into her apartment following the smell of Judy straight to the bathroom door. Pressing his nose to the door he inhaled deeply getting a full whiff causing his loins to stir, baring his teeth he let out a soft primal growl.

Pressing his ear to the door once again, he heard the rhythmic sounds of Judy gasping and groaning and a wet squishing sounds. Blushing hard underneath his red fur he turned to leave not wanting to listen in on Judy's private time. As he approached the front door to leave he heard Judy cry out achieving her orgasm but what he didn't expect was her crying out his name upon orgasm.

Shutting the door and leaning against the wall next to her door with his mouth hanging open. This put a new spin on things, he didn't know what to say or think. Standing there shuffling his feet he was oblivious to the sound of Judy moving around in her apartment. Turning to the scraping of the door opening he comes face to face with Judy, who from the look of shock wasn't expecting Nick to be standing there.

Handing her the coffee and the muffin he forced himself to smile politely at her. "Hey Carrots how are you this morning?"

Managing to hide her surprise she took the coffee and the cupcake. "Hey Slick how come your awake so early and here of all places?" Sipping the coffee slowly looking at him. Wondering how long he had been there and if he had heard anything.

Nick cocked an eyebrow at her. "What I can't be nice and want to buy my favorite bunny a morning treat?" Pretending to look over her just so he could take a quick sniff of her head. "Why you trying to hide your boyfriend in there?" Nick said playfully.

Judy hip bumped him playfully. "You know I don't have a boyfriend Nick, not for my parents lack of trying though."

Nick stumbled dramatically against the wall. "Careful Fluff or I'll have to write you up for assaulting a fellow officer." He said with a smirk as he put on his sunglasses as they headed down the hall to leave her apartment.

Smirking to herself. "If your going to write me up Officer Wilde then write me up for this!" She yelled jumping up and snatching Nick's shades. Laughing as Nick chased her as she sprinted out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey! No fair Carrots!" Nick yelled as he chased her. "Ah! Fluff where are you?" Shielding his eyes he scanned for her. There she was skipping down the block wearing his shades. Sprinting down after her, he caught up.

Leaning down he tweaked her little cotton tail and dodged a wild swing from Judy. "EEEEK!" Judy squeaked out. "Nick! That is not okay!" Judy said blushing profusely.

"Awww what's wrong Carrots? Did the mean ol' fox get your panties in a knot?" Nick said slowly smirking mischievously.

Judy smiled right back. "Maybe but this bunny isn't wearing any today." She gave a seductive wink and giggled as she turned and kept walking to the ZPD precinct. Nick's jaw dropped open as he watched her turn and walk away his eyes naturally looking to her plump bunny butt.

Nick shook his head smiling. "Hahaha very funny Fluff I know you and you wouldn't..."

His words just stopped as he watched her look around and hook a thumb into her belt loop, tugging down the right side of her work pants showing one whole bare bunny ass cheek.

Judy looked back and winked pulling it back up. "Whats wrong Mr. Wilde?" Judy asked seductively. "Bunny got your tongue?"

Nick blushed hard under his fur. "What was going on with Judy today?" he mused as they continued walking. "She's being extremely forward."

Judy coughed as they got closer to the entrance to the ZPD. "Hey uh Nick?" Judy said quietly.

Nick looked at her. "Yes Carrots?" He asked almost afraid of what would happen next.

Judy looked down at his crotch. "I don't think you should go into work with that." She said pointedly gesturing to his erection barely contained against the straining fabric of his pants.

Blushing harder then he thought he could. "I couldn't help it Fluff your very distracting this morning!" Nick said hoarsely rubbing the back of his neck looking around nervously to make sure no one saw him with a hard-on.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Come on big boy lets get this fixed, we are here early anyway." Judy said grabbing his belt buckle and dragging him away from the front doors of the ZPD to the small shaded alley between the ZPD garage and ZPD headquarters.

Nick's eyes bulged as she dragged him further into the darker part of the alley. He couldn't believe this at all, this was like something from a cheesy porno he saw one time. Yet here he was being forcefully dragged into a dark alley by his best friend, his work partner, a little bunny, the woman he loved. To "fix" his throbbing erection, he had no idea where this new side of Judy came from but he was liking it already.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Judy POV

Judy woke up earlier then normal, rolling over she looked at her alarm clock and sighed. It was too early why was she awake? Then she felt it the pleasant soreness from last night, biting her lower lip she sat up and looked at her toy on the chair imagining Nick again. Groaning as her need for satisfaction returned ten fold.

"I can't be a slave to my needs." Judy said as she hopped out of bed determined to take her mind off of it. She zipped around and started cleaning her apartment from top to bottom. Her aching need not abating in the least especially since no matter where she went she always saw her big toy out of the corner of her eye and it made her wet knowing it was just right there.

Finished cleaning everything, her need had only gotten worse, and now her fur on the inside of her legs were soaked from how wet she had gotten. Heaving a huge sigh she shrugged. "I guess its not going to just go away on its own so might as well satisfy it and get showered for the day." Judy said smiling coyly.

Pulling her toy off the chair with a little difficulty she trotted to the shower humming Gazelle's Try Everything song. Flipping on the light and putting her toy in the shower she turned the handle to start the shower feeling the heat increase slowly.

Grabbing her uniform and a clean towel she headed to the shower, stopping as she passed her dresser trying to decide on panties. "Hmmm regular or maybe a thong?" Judy thought before she smiled mischievously. "Oh no I'm going commando today, I'm going to make Nick's head explode."

Then she blushed thinking about one of Nick's heads exploding and it wasn't the one on his shoulders. Hurrying to get in the shower she shut the bathroom door and got in the shower. Letting the hot water cascade over her body she started feeling refreshed. Soaping herself up she looked at her toy standing up right in the shower just imagining Nick sitting there his fur all wet and shiny.

Quickly rinsing herself off she positioned herself over the toy and slowly let it enter her biting her bottom lip in pleasure as she felt it slowly stretch her open again. By the time she reached the halfway point she was moaning loudly already approaching her first orgasm. Continuing to push farther she arched her back and had a hard orgasm unable to make any sounds.

Her mind now in a haze she continued to bounce on the toy finally reaching the knot and moaning loudly and lewdly not caring who heard. Then into her mind came the idea of taking the knot not just grinding against it like last night. If she had been in her right mind she would have heard her front door open but at this point her mind was gone she needed the whole thing in her right now.

Sliding up and down, bouncing faster and faster working herself up into a frenzy she kicked her feet up on the bounce up. She came down hard and fast with nothing to stop her momentum she felt her pussy hit the knot and then stretch impossibly wide to fit it and then she felt her hips widen to fit it all. Her body wracked with an intense orgasm impossibly full with what in her mind was Nick. "OH GOD NICK I'M CUMMING!" She screamed out, she lay there in the shower her mind slowly clearing.

She looked down at her crotch and pressed on it feeling the hard knot within, smiling to herself she attempted to pull it out. Struggling to pull it out, she finally manages to do it but it causes her to orgasm again legs shaking uncontrollably she rinses herself off and then her toy. Still smiling knowing that when it comes down to it shes going to surprise Nick.

Quickly drying off and getting dressed she noticed she was walking a little funny as she headed towards the door. Stopping to stretch real quick she smiled and opened the door, right into a waiting Nick. Judy froze the look of shock on her face obvious. It felt like minutes stretched by when Nick finally spoke up.

The only thought in Judy's head was I'm going to tease Nick until he can't stand it.

Fast forward through all her teasing.

Finally reaching ZPD Headquarters Judy is happy to see her teasing worked better then she could have hoped. She looked at his obscene bulge hungrily, Then thought to herself. "Why am I still horny? I already satisfied my urge already." Then looking at his bulge again made her legs weak and her pussy wet.

Coughing to get Nick's attention she pointed it out to him hoping that all her teasing would get him to man up and take her. Instead it got the opposite she made him blush and become shy. Rolling her eyes she grabbed him by his belt buckle. "If I'm going to get laid looks like I have to take charge." She thought as she dragged him into the dark alley.

Going as far back as she thought they needed to be without being seen she began unbuckling his pants. After she got the belt and button open she began slowly unzipping his pants. As she grabbed his boxers, he grabbed her hands stopping her.

"Judy if your not ready for this." Nick said before Judy rudely interrupted by shaking his hands and off yanking his boxers down freeing his big fat throbbing foxhood. "Oookay I guess I'll take that as a your more than ready." Nick said with raised eyebrows.

Grabbing his hard fox cock she realized hes still larger then her toy. Attempting her best growl she looks up and Nick, her brows furrowed bearing her teeth at him. "This is mine now. You belong to me." Judy began slowly stroking him. "When ever I want this you will give it to me." She growled and squeezed it as best she could. "Understand me Wilde?"

Nick panting hard nodded eyes closed. "Mmmmm yes Judy I understand." Nick groaned loudly as Judy continued to stroke him.

Judy looked at her phone cursing internally that they didn't have time to fuck, but she wasn't going to let Nick go with out release. Smiling lewdly she continued her attention to Nick's hard cock stroking it faster watching his knot form.

Then an idea popped into her head I wonder what he tastes like. Edging closer to his cock she looked up at Nick. "Cum for me Nick I'm hungry that cupcake didn't fill me up!" She growled at him then put her mouth on the tip of his cock and sucked hard.

Hearing Judy growl that at him made him lose all control right there he began cumming as Judy commanded him to. Unloading all his pent up seed into her pretty little bunny mouth.

Feeling him start to cum Judy did her best to prepare but he came a lot and it just kept coming. She gulped and swallowed as quickly as she could. She felt her stomach fill and begin expand and she started to worry if Nick would ever stop. Hearing him gasp and then lean against the wall she felt the last rope of cum shoot across her tongue, she swallowed it greedily. It tasted a lot better then she expected it almost tasted like... blueberries.

Giving his now flaccid cock a loving lick she let it go. Looking up at him lovingly. "You did really good Nick I'm completely full." Judy said wiping her mouth and sucking her fingers clean. "Now get dressed Nick we got to get to work." After Nick is all dressed and relaxed after their little fun they start to sneak out of the alley. Right before they left the alley Judy whirled around grabbing Nick's tie. "I love you Nicholas P. Wilde." Judy said huskily as she used his tie to pull him into a deep passionate kiss.

Pushing away, Judy winked and skipped off up the steps to the front doors with Nick slowly following his legs weak from him cumming so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick POV

Slowly sauntering up the steps and through the doors he realized that Judy might be more prepared for him then he was for her, especially after draining him so eagerly. Following a ways behind Judy, he made it to Benji's desk, where she had already engaged him in conversation.

"Hey Nick!" Benji exclaimed loudly and waving enthusiastically. "Glad to see you are feeling better!" Benji said smiling brightly.

Nick smiled lightly. "Yea I'm feeling much better though the walk to work really wore me out today." Nick said sarcastically while looking down at Judy.

Judy smiled and stuck out her tongue at Nick. "Its not my fault you cant keep up with me Wilde I even ate more then you did this morning and still beat you in here."

Benji's eyes widened at that statement. "OH EM GOODNESS! Nick took you out for breakfast?!" the chubby cheetah squealed excitedly.

Judy and Nick blushed then Judy coughed. "Yea he did it was delicious it was a homemade blueberry protein shake though I think I drank too much." She said ruefully rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. "I'll see you in there Nick I'm going to use the restroom real quick." Judy said as she headed towards the restrooms.

Nick watched her walk away with a smile on his face. "Thanks for everything Benji, I asked her and she said yes." Nick murmured to him to avoid other people listening in.

Benji smiled a big goofy smile. "Anything for a friend Nick, but did she uh... mean what I think she meant?" He asked Nick quietly.

Blushing hard under his fur tail slowly swishing behind him Nick nodded slowly afraid to say it out loud. "I, uh, I should head to the bull pen now Benji I'll catch you later, ok?" Nick said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Turning to leave the front desk Nick walked over to the bull pen to prepare for the days assignments.

Judy finished in the bathroom and got out just in time to see Nick walk into the bullpen. Hustling over past Benji at the front desk she could feel him watching her and as she got passed she heard him whisper to himself. "Damn he really filled her up, lucky bunny." Judy blushed at that comment but didn't slow her stride.

Arriving in the bull pen and taking her half seat with Nick they waiting for their assignments. Chief Bogo walked in. "Alright everyone sit down and be Quiet!" Putting on his reading glasses he read out the days agenda. "No big cases today so everyone get to your patrol cars and make sure nothing DOES happen today understand me?"

Everyone gets up and starts to leave including Nick and Judy when Bogo's voice stops them. "Except you two, your behind on your paper work so I need both of you at your desks today." Nick and Judy's faces fell.

"Yes Chief." They both replied sullenly. Trudging towards the desks they both started on the late paperwork. Hours into the work day Nick felt Judy's foot paw sliding up his leg towards his crotch. Looking up in surprise he stared at her cocking his eyebrow. She smiled seductively. "Its almost lunch time Nicky and I'm hungry." She said slowly and then winked at him.

Blushing and then coughing slightly. "Ok, Carrots where do you want to go for lunch?" Nick said while rubbing his neck.

Judy taps her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm how about the little cafe down the street?" She said smiling brightly. "I hear that they have great lunch specials."

Nick smiled and grabbed his shades. "Alright lets head out Carrots." He said happily. Heading out of the ZPD and down the street with Judy at his side. Arriving at the cafe they both sat down and ordered their lunch.

Finishing their lunch with Judy constantly teasing him under the table with her foot. Nick realized why she had chosen this cafe, they had table clothes that hid everything she was doing to him. Adjusting his pants before he stood up he looked at Judy who had a smug smile plastered to her face eyes twinkling mischievously.

Heading back to work they made good time and as they headed back upstairs they were passing some supply closets when Nick felt Judy grab him by his tie and drag him into one next to them. "Judy what are you doing? We have work to do still!" He said to her flustered straightening his tie.

"Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do." Judy said seductively playing with one of her ears. "Nicky baby I need desert before we go back to our desks." Licking her lips slowly.

Nick gulped audibly, while loosening his tie. "Ok Judy but we got to be quick Bogo will notice us missing." He whispered to her. Watching her as she dropped to her knees and started unbuckling his pants. Already getting hard he looked at her through hooded eyes panting slowly as Judy stroked him to a full erection.

Judy quickly took him into her mouth and sucked as hard a quickly as she could wanting him to give her his tasty cum. Slurping and gently dragging her teeth across his turgid fox flesh. Nick moaned quietly as Judy went deeper until she was forced to deep throat him. Bobbing her head faster until her ears flopped around. She felt Nick's knot start to form, so she reached up and started fondling his balls while her other hand went into her pants so she could play with her clit.

Nick moaned as quietly as possible his ears folded back and his tail swishing rapidly behind him. "Ooooooh god Judy I'm going to cum." He said before hanging his tongue out of his mouth and panting even harder.

Judy hearing that played with his balls a little more roughly while moaning on his cock as she pushed herself to an orgasm as Nick tensed up and let loose a deluge of tasty fox cum into her waiting mouth. Swallowing quickly she was pleased that he didn't cum as much this time because there definitely was no room after their lunch.

Getting up she pushed the fingers she had used to play with herself into Nick's panting mouth. "Hows that taste big boy?" Judy cooed as she licked her lips clean of any leftover cum she might have missed.

Nick was surprised when Judy's paw was suddenly in his mouth but he tasted her juices and he willingly sucked them clean doing his best to avoid grazing her with his sharp teeth. "MMM it thathes good baby." Nick mumbled around her fingers.

Getting cleaned up they headed back to their desks and finished the work day without any more major interruptions. Though Judy did continue teasing him under the desk. Heading to clock out for the night they said their goodbyes to Benji and headed out the door. "So Judy what are you doing tonight?" Nick asked eyeing her lovingly.

Judy looked up at him and smiled sleepily. "I think I'm going to go home and shower and hit the sack. I'm really tired from all of fun we had today." Looking around seeing that no one is around she gave a Nick a big hug. "I love you so much Nick." She whispered.

Hugging Judy back. "I love you too Carrots." Watching her walk away his smile kinda fell away rubbing the back of his neck he sighed. Sticking his paws in his pockets he scuffed the ground before slowly walking home. Thinking to himself that he hoped she would be different then the vixens of his past.

Inside a parked car across the street a paw put down a set of binoculars. "Oh poor Nicky look how far you've fallen don't worry everything will be over very soon." The voice said menacingly. As the paw picked up an old photo of a college age Nick standing in a group of mammals most of which had red X's through their faces, only a handful didn't including a gray jack rabbit with his arm around Nick's shoulder his distinguishing marks were black stripes on his smiling face that was inclined towards Nick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just as a reminder I don't own any of these characters I'm just writing a story. I would also like to apologize to my readers, I got writers block and had tons of ideas about where to take this story and how but I always ended up scraping them. So hopefully this idea works better for everyone.**

Chapter 10

Judy POV

Judy woke up excitedready to face the day, not only as Nick's partner, but also his new girlfriend. Hopping out the door all freshened up and in her uniform. She quickly went to the coffee shop got a coffee for her and Nick. Skipping happily down the road she was blissfully unaware of the car slowly trundling down the street behind her.

Making her way to Nick's apartment, she arrived at her normal time. Just as she was about to knock she got a brilliant idea, why not sneak in there and surprise him? Pulling her keys out of her pocket she slowly inserted Nick's spare into the lock and slowly turned it. Stealthily opening the door and heading inside she quietly closed the door behind her and crept towards his room where Nick's quiet snores were emanating.

Peering into his room she was rewarded by the sight of him laying on his back in his boxers, one leg dangling off the bed and one arm across his eyes to shield them from the light. Stifling a giggle she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture and saved it to a hidden file, approaching the bed slowly she got right up next to Nick. Tickling his arm that was across his eyes she got him to shift and turn her way.

Smiling brightly she began slowly rubbing her nose against his, watching him slowly wake up his eyes opened and he groggily focused on her. She planted a passionate kiss right on his lips, feeling him kiss back hungrily she pulled back. "Good morning my foxy boyfriend!" Judy said smiling brightly.

Nick sat up slowly stretching his arms above his head yawning loudly. "Good morning Carrots." Nick replied sleepily as he scratched his head. "What was with the new wake up call?" Nick asked curiously.

Judy blushed her ears slowly becoming pink. "I felt bad for being too tired last night to hang out, so I wanted to surprise you this morning my love." Slowly scratching under Nick's chin.

Nick hummed pleasantly and tilts his head back allowing Judy more access. Picking her up and placing Judy on his chest he smiled broadly at her. "That is by far the best way to wake up." Nick said poking her gently on the nose smiling slyly as it caused her nose to twitch uncontrollably.

Judy after scowling at him playfully as she tried to get her nose under control. "Well Slick Nick maybe someday you'll get the joy of walking up like that every day!" She said winking obviously at him and punching him softly in the chest. "For now tho how about we get you dressed and go for coffee before our shift starts?" Judy said slowly as she ran her hands through Nick's soft chest fur making her purr.

Raising his eyebrow and putting on his signature smile. "Oh it doesn't seem like you want me to put clothes on there Carrots especially with the sound your making." Nick said chuckling lightly as he reached back and grabbed her plump bunny butt and slowly started kneading it.

Judy gasped as she felt Nick start fondling her ass. "N-N-Nick ahhhh as good as this feels I wanted to just be romantic today!" She moaned out as she leaned forward giving Nick more ass to play with.

Extending his claws he lightly scratched her butt watching her eyes roll and feeling her hips thrust back against them. "My my I didn't realize my bunny was so into my predator traits." Nick said smiling widely showing all his teeth.

Judy blushed her ears turning dark pink as she bit her bottom lip. "I... I can't help it Nick ever since hustling Bellweather I can't stop thinking about you looking so so." She said slowly starting to mumble her blush deepening.

"Predatory?" Nick said questioningly as he slowly ran his tongue across his teeth watching her eyes follow it all the way across.

"Mhm its so foreign and exotic, I well I can't seem to get enough." Her ears drooped across her face to hide her blush. Burying her face in his chest fur, she inhaled deeply getting a nostril full of his special spicy musk. "Mmmmm." she purred even louder as she nuzzled deeper trying to become one with Nick's musk.

Chuckling even louder Nick starts rubbing her back. "Alright Fluff that's enough." Picking her up gently he used his muzzle to push aside her ears and plants a quick chaste kiss on her lips. "Lets be romantic today and make the world a better place." He said as he sat up and set her down on the bed.

"Now avert your innocent bunny eyes I wouldn't want to scar you." He said with a sly wink as he shimmied out of his sleeping boxers.

Judy covered her eyes giggling before spreading her paws to gaze at his naked figure unashamedly. Seeing him completely naked stunned her so she let out a low whistle. "Wooooooow."

Nick looked back and gave her a toothy smile. "See something you like there Carrots?" As he wiggled his foxy rear into his uniform pants, winking at her. Suddenly Nick's phone starts buzzing, causally glancing over at it while he buttons up his shirt. "Hey can you grab that Fluff?"

Judy grabs his phone and slides the answer button. "Hello Nick Piberious Wilde's phone." She said grinning mischievously at her boyfriend who was impudently sticking his tongue out at her while he finished tying his tie.

"Officer Hopps? Why are you answering Officer Wilde's Phone?" Chief Bogo grunted out.

"Ahh! Chief...Um I'm here picking up Officer Wilde so we can get coffee before our shift Sir and hes currently in his room getting ready." Judy quickly stuttered out while making quiet gestures at Nick.

"Unfortunately Hopps, you and Wilde will have to cancel your coffee this morning we have crime scene and I needed you both here ten minutes ago." Chief Bogo belted into the phone so loud Nick could hear it without it being on speaker.

Holding the phone away from her ear Judy switched hands and held the phone on the other side of her head. Digging a finger around in there to try to regain some hearing in it. "Whats the case Chief that you need us there before our shift?" She asked slowly while looking at Nick. Nick shrugged in response and shook his head signifying that he didn't know either.

Chief Bogo sighed loudly. "Someone has been murdered Hopps and well we have a pretty good idea it involves officer Wilde in some way, but that's all I'm saying for now I've sent Higgins to pick you both up." As he hung up the phone.

Nick looked at Judy noticing all the blood had drained from her face. "Judy whats wrong?" He asked quietly.

Looking up at Nick eyes wide multiple emotions flitting by quickly. "Nick someone has been murdered and Chief said your involved somehow."

Disbelief spread quickly across Nick's face. "Judy you know I'm not capable of anything like that. You do know that right?" He said as he knelt down in front of Judy putting his paws on her shoulders.

Grabbing his paws with her own. "I know that Nick, but something happened that makes Chief think your involved. He didn't say you did it but there had to be a reason he said it." She said frowning but giving his paws a good squeeze. "Now lets get to the street Higgins is picking us up."

Standing down on the street Higgins pulls a squad car up. Nick opens the door for Judy who climbs in first and he follows after, closing the door Nick looks over to Higgins. "Hey Higgins any idea what happened?" Nick asked cautiously.

Higgins looked at him carefully. "I cant describe it Wilde you will just have to see it." Higgins said quietly as he turned the sirens on and gunned it down the street.

Five minutes later the arrived on the scene. All piling out of the car Higgins took up security detail to keep the media out. Nick and Judy went under the police tape and proceeded into the alleyway. There leaning slumped against the wall was a very mutilated zebra. Judy gasped and turned away, But Nick got closer and then covered his eyes."Oh god I know this Zebra." Groaning and sliding his paw away from his eyes and down his muzzle."Shit this is Percy Stampfore."

Suddenly he felt Judy's paw grabbing at him frantically. "Nick...um Nick!? I know why the Chief thinks your involved now."

Hearing this Nick slowly turned around. "Why what did you fi... oh fuck." Written on the wall of the alley in Percy's blood. 'I'M BACK WILDE'.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chief Bogo came stomping up to Nick and Judy. "So I take it I was correct in my assumptions that your involved in this case?" He said slowly crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Nick closed his slack jaw mouth and looked at Chief. "Yes Sir I knew Percy in college he was one of the guys that I hung out with but as for this." He said gesturing at the bloody message on the wall. "I have no idea what the hell this is about or why anyone would even kill him, he was just working a dead end job at the Hoof Locker in Savannah Central."

Chief Bogo snorted. "Alright you two report to the precinct we will let them finish this up, but Wilde keep this in mind if you think of anything you report it to me don't go vigilante on us." He said leaning down looking directly into Nick's emerald eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Nick throws up a crisp salute. "Yes Sir, crystal clear." Nick said loudly. "Will Higgins be giving us a ride back Sir?"

Chief Bogo turned around walking back to the officers investigating, waving a hoof dismissively at them over his shoulder. "Yes that's fine just let him know that I will be there hopefully with more information on all this."

Turning and trotting away from the scene Judy looks up at Nick's face, she could see the pain, the confusion behind his eyes and also a simmering determination. "Nick are you ok?"

Nick looks down at Judy and frowned slightly. "No not really Fluff from the looks of things it seems like they targeted him specifically to get to me." He heaved a long sigh. "That means he died just because he knew me in college, we barely even talked after we graduated." Shaking his head he continued. "I don't know anyone capable of this, whoever they are though they won't get away with it."

Judy nodded in understanding as they both walked back to the police tape. "Hey Higgins!" Judy called out to get his attention. "Chief said to give us a lift back to the station and that he will be there as soon as he can be."

Higgins saw them and nodded his head as he heard it. "Alright lets head back, not like I'm doing a whole lot of good here anyway." Gesturing to the cruiser as he slowly made his way to. The trip back to the station was a lot slower and more subdued. Judy kept watching Nick but he was staring listlessly out the window deep in thought.

Pulling up to the station they went inside. Seeing that even Benji wasn't his normally cheerful self. "Hey you two." Benji called out somberly. "Chief wants you guys to do some paperwork today."

Nick snorted. "Yea sure he does he just wants to keep an eye on me." He said irritably stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Judy looks at him crossly. "Nick that's not true Chief trusts you I'm sure there is just a lot of back log paperwork that needs doing."

Benji looked at her sorrowfully. "Actually Judy Nick is right Chief does want to keep an eye on him but its to make sure the media doesn't get to him before we have more answers." He said looking over the top of his desk at her.

Judy huffed in annoyance. "What does he think Nick's going to give the ZPD a bad reputation?" She grumbled out.

Nick rolled his eyes. "No Fluff I think he wants to keep me hidden so who ever the killer doesn't get anything out of this, I think he wants to keep this as quiet as possible so the killer doesn't get notoriety." Ruffling her ears gently he smiles. "Because we both know how the media blows things out of proportion, remember the nighthowler fiasco?"

Judy pushed his paw away and then covered her eyes with her own paws groaning. "Oh god don't remind me, that was terrible I almost destroyed the city."

Nick chuckled pushing her slightly. "Oh please destroy this city?" He gestured wildly. "Clearly everyone here loves each other all the time, we never had any riots or even hate crimes before you arrived Officer Fluff." He said sarcastically wiggling his eyebrows at her humorously.

Shoving Nick roughly . "Har Har real funny there Slick, you know what I meant." Judy said smiling.

Nick put on a thinking face a placed a claw under his chin like he was seriously considering her question. "Hmmm do I know that? Yes yes I do." He said smiling slyly at Judy and winking at her.

"You guys are sooooooo adorable!" Benji said having set his chubby head on his hands and just watched them banter back and forth, a bit more cheerful than before.

Judy and Nick both blushed realizing they had forgotten Benji was standing right there and that they weren't alone. Coughing slightly. "So where are our case files we have to enter into the system?" Judy asked.

Smiling like he got the last doughnut from the box Benji pointed over to their cubical. "They are already on your desks." He said sweetly. "Don't get too distracted you two, some work does need to get done today."

Waving goodbye to him as Nick and Judy walked away to start the work day. Nick commented over his shoulder. "Oh work always happens buddy Bunnies know how to multitask... OOF." The noise provided as Judy slugged him in the gut hard.

Benji just shook his head and giggled as he turned back to face the front doors wondering how either of them get any work done with how much they banter, but no one can argue how well they work together and how good that work is.

Getting into the cubical Judy whirled on Nick a blush very evident in her cheeks. "What the actual fuck Nick!? Are you trying to get us into trouble?" She hissed out at him trying to keep this quiet.

Nick looked right back at Judy with his signature look, hooded eyes and smug smile. "Oh? What about your whole homemade blueberry protein shake comment the other day?" He says pointing a claw accusingly at Judy.

With her eyes wide at how suggestive that actually sounded. "That well... that... I didn't know what to say I was nervous!" Judy stuttered out quietly.

Nick stuck his tongue out at Judy. "See don't go throwing blame at me when you do it too." He said smiling and winking at her so she knew he was having fun at her expense. "So you ready to burn through these reports partner?" he asked.

"Sure you read it out loud and then I type and and after lunch switch?" Judy asked as she hopped up into her seat and logged into her computer and brought up the online filing system.

Nick climbed into his seat and grabbed his stack of reports. "Sure thing Carrots ready when you are."

*SEVEN BORING HOURS LATER*

Nick leaned back in his chair flexing his paws and stretching back groaning. "Uhhhhh... Now I remember why I prefer being in the field." He said jokingly to Judy as she put all of the paper reports back into the folder and into the out box signifying that they had finished for the day.

Standing up Judy smiled. "You ready to clock out Nick?" She asked as she grabbed her things.

Nick laughed and got out of his chair smiling down at her. "I've been ready to clock out since we got here partner." Grabbing his aviators off the desk he put them in his pocket as they both headed out of their cubical. They ran right into Chief Bogo as he was coming to find them.

"I need to see you both in my office before you leave." He said quietly and then just as quickly he went to his office.

Judy frowned and looked at Nick she could see worry written all over his face. "Lets go see what he wants then we can head to my place for a relaxing movie night and try to forget today sound good?" She asked as she reached for his paw and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Nick looked down and smiled warmly. "I would really like that Judy." He said lovingly as they proceeded to Chief Bogo's office. Arriving at his door Nick knocked three times.

"Enter." Came the gruff reply. Opening the door Nick allowed Judy to go in first and then shut the door quietly behind himself. Chief Bogo sat behind his desk taking a few aspirin and drinking some water. "Please be seated you two." He said somberly.

Climbing up into the seat first Judy scooted over making room for Nick. "Is everything ok Chief?" She asked quietly as Nick made his way into the seat next to her placing his paws in his lap.

Shaking his head slowly. "No unfortunately its not once the media got wind of this and reported on it I received a call from the Director of the ZBI." He slowly pinched the bridge of his snout as if hoping it would relieve some of the pressure from his mounting headache.

Judy and Nick looked at each other in shock. "What does this have to do with the ZBI?" Judy asked timidly.

Chief Bogo sighed. "Apparently this is the work of a serial killer and this is not the first victim, so I am being faxed the other case files this evening and in the morning an agent will be here to head the investigation." Standing up from behind his desk the Chief made his way to the door. "Now I expect both of you here on time tomorrow and to look your best." He then looked directly at Nick. "And to be on your best behavior as well."

Nick and Judy salute. "Yes Sir." They say in unison as they headed out the door. Going down stairs and clocking out Nick stopped Judy. "Hang on a second let me grab my duffle bag of extra clothes out of my locker real quick." Zipping in and grabbing his bag they continue out the door and down the street to Judy's apartment.

After thirty minutes of walking and listening to Nick complaining about how far away she lived and how its not even a proper apartment more like a closet. They finally arrived and Judy noticed at some point Nick had grabbed her paw and they walked paw in paw to her place. Feeling him squeeze her paw she looked up at him and saw him smilingly warmly down at her. "You did say you wanted today to be more romantic love." He cooed at her making her blush.

Heading up the stairs to her door they went in and Nick got comfortable on her bed and started setting up her laptop so they could pick a movie. After getting it set up he placed the laptop on her desk he watched her making popcorn in her microwave. "So what kind of movie are you feeling tonight Carrots?" He asked while moving the pillows around so he could lean back comfortably.

Pouring the popcorn into a bowl she looked over at Nick and stuck her tongue out. "I'm feeling like a romantic comedy tonight." She said smiling watching Nick groan and roll his eyes. Walking over to him and looking up at him she pointed at his lap. "Is this seat taken?"

Cocking an eyebrow at Judy Nick replied. "Who else but my beautiful bunny girlfriend would sit here?" He reached down and picked her up planting her firmly in his lap.

Nuzzling against the bottom of his jaw. "Good answer Slick." As she felt his arms wrap around her holding her close, she reached over and used the mouse to select a RomCom.

As they settled in for the night, after the movie Nick kissed Judy on top of the head as he tucked her in. "I love you so much Judy." He whispered in her ear as he took off his shirt and laid down next to her, curling his body around her with his tail coming to rest on top her like a fluffy blanket.

Judy snuggled back into Nick's chest feeling his bare fur and the heat coming off of him. "I love you too Nick with all my heart."

Nick quietly snickered to himself. "Can it be you love me with all your bunny butt? Because that is a lot bigger then your... oooph." He grunted as she elbowed him in the chest.

"Nicholas Piberious Wilde don't you dare finish that sentence." She hissed at him playfully.

Smirking to himself he nibbled lightly on her ear before replying. "Yes dear." Nuzzling Judy's neck he mumbled "Good Night Carrots."

Snuggling closer and stroking his soft tail. "Good Night Nick." Judy replied quietly.

The next morning at five AM. They both woke up and kissed passionately before getting up and getting ready. Taking turns in the shower they got ready slowly taking their time making sure their grooming and uniforms were immaculate, all while sneaking kisses and groping each other when possible.

Finally ready they set out, and down the street heading for the coffee shop they frequent quite often due to Nick's coffee dependency. Talking back and forth about the case and what the agent is going to be like, unaware they are being watched from inside a car. The individual growls and crushes a coffee cup in its paw as it watched Nick and Judy laughing about something Nick said all while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

After getting coffee and some pastries to munch on as they walk, Nick turned and looks at Judy with a serious expression on his muzzle. "Judy I want you to promise me to be careful on this case."

Judy looks at Nick curiously. "I will Nick, why wouldn't I be?" She asked taking another sip of her decaf carrot latte.

Nick sighed and ran his paw over his ears. "It's just this case is kinda hitting closer to home with me, you know with Percy being killed and all so I'm just worried."

Judy grabbed his uniform tie and pulled him down giving him a loving kiss. "It's going to be all ok you dumb fox." She said sweetly as she let him stand back up before she smoothed out his tie. "Now let's get to the precinct."

As they turned and keep walking a black car pulled out of a parking stall where it had been idling the driver flipping an illegal U turn and heading in the opposite direction of Nick and Judy. Finally arriving at the ZPD they head up and talk to Benji. "Hey Benji!" Nick calls out as they approach.

Benji turned and waved enthusiastically. "Hey you two! You guys look like our ready to take on the world." Benji said cheerfully as he looked down at them from over his desk. "If you guys wanna head in I think Bogo is in his office with the agent already so they will be down shortly."

Thanking Benji Nick and Judy went into the bullpen and took their usual shared seat right up front next to Officer McHorn. Listening to all the chatter in the bullpen it instantly quieted down as the Chief entered. "Before we get started with handing out assignments we have a ZBI agent with us today who is going to pick out a special task force." Chief Bogo says gesturing to the door with his hoof. "Let me introduce Agent Savage."

Judy instantly notices Nick tense up the pencil he was toying with was now gripped hard in his paw. She saw him glaring hatefully as a tall gray jack rabbit entered through the door Chief did. He was wearing a fitted black suit that matched the black stripes he had on his face. Walking up to and standing next to the podium Chief was using.

The agent looked directly at Nick with piercing blue eyes. "Hello again Nicholas." He said with a very smug smile on his face.

That was when Nick's anger boiled over and the pencil snapped in his paw. "Jack." Nick growled out in anger.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Judy looked between them clearly flabbergasted, even the Chief looked shocked. Jack stepped forward and brushed his paws down the front of his suit as if smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. "This must be your partner Judy Hopps, I've read your file I will be looking forward to you help on this case." He said smiling and staring into Judy's eyes.

Nick let out a low growl and threw the broken pencil on the table in front of him. That earned raised eyebrows from a few officers and the Chief. Bogo cleared his throat. "Well that's two officers for the team."

Nick stood up suddenly and hopped out of his chair. "No Chief that's one officer for the case I refuse to work with Agent Savage." Nick said harshly the barely contained venom in his voice for the agent obvious to anyone who knows him.

As he turned to walk out he felt a strong paw grab his wrist, turning back he saw it's Jack looking at him pleadingly. "Please Nicholas." Jack whispered.

Nick looks at him and wrenched his arm free from Jack's grasp. "Don't fucking touch me Jack." Nick muttered as he turned and stormed out of the bullpen. Everyone was sitting in stunned silence, looking at each other.

Bogo looked at Judy. "Hopps go get him and bring him back that's.." He staredd as Jack lifted his hand and interrupts.

"No Chief it's fine let Officer Wilde go." Jack said sadness lingering behind his bright blue eyes. "For now I will just have Officer Hopps help me until we get some new information or leads, there is no point in diverting needed man power from the city." He said looking back at Chief Bogo.

Bogo grunted in response. "Alright have it your way Agent Savage." Grabbing up the case files for the day he stared assigning them out to the different teams as Judy and Jack make their way out of the bullpen.

As they head out of the bullpen toward her cubical she stopped and turned facing Jack. "If you want my help with this your going to have to tell me exactly what the hell that was and how you know each other." Judy said putting a finger to Jack's chest.

Jack heaves a sigh and rubbed the back of his head slowly. "You want to know the truth?"

Judy crossed her arms and started tapping her foot on the floor. "Yes, all of it, Agent Savage."

Jack put his arm down and looked her in the eyes. "Alright but if I'm going to tell you everything then please drop the formality and just call me Jack."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Alright Jack whats the deal between you and my partner Nick?" She said as she slowly uncrossed her arms.

"I'll tell you everything over lunch Judy because its a complicated story." Jack said a frown on his muzzle.

"No Jack you'll tell me a short answer now and I will decide if I want to hear the longer story." Judy said her foot starting to tap the floor even faster a scowl on her face.

Jack leaned in close and whispered. "Your not the only lagomorph that has had Nick's big fox cock." With that being said he turned and strolled away heading towards the front doors of the ZPD.

Judy stood there eyes wide, nose twitching, mouth hanging open. It took her a minute to realize she needed to hear the whole story. She started jogging to catch up with Jack who had already made it to the doors and was waiting on her.

Jack opened the door for Judy. "I figured that you'd want to hear all of it after that little tidbit." He said frowning at her. "Now where would you like to go for lunch and a history lesson?"

Judy tapped her chin. "There is this quiet cafe a little ways off in Tundra Town that I know we wont be disturbed at." She said slowly.

Jack cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright lets take my car." He said as they walked out the front and down the steps toward his black rabbit sized sports car.

As they head down Judy lagged a little behind and pulled out her Icarrot phone and shot a close friend a text. 'Heading to your father's cafe can you make sure Kevin and Raymond are there?' She feels her phone buzz and looks at the reply. 'Oh my god Judy is everything ok?! And yes I'll send Koslov as well.' Judy smiles and replied after looking up at Jack. 'Only if your father doesn't need him and thanks so much Fru Fru give your father my love.'

Having deleted the messages they arrived at Jack's car. Jack opened the door for Judy. Judy put her hands on her hips looking over the modified sports car and then looked at Jack. "Compensating for something Mr. Savage?" She says cracking a grin.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. "Unlike a certain fox in our life who is packing a large concealed weapon? Then yes you could say that but this is not my personal vehicle this is a standard issue at the ZBI." Closing the door behind her after she climbed in he smiled and shook his head. "No wonder Nick is attracted to her, shes cockier then all hell." Jack muttered as he walked around and got in the driver side.

Heading into Tundra Town they arrived at the cafe. Heading inside Jack noticed that there are only three other animals inside an older polar bear behind the counter, a polar bear sitting at a table by the door, and a polar bear sitting at a table in the back looking at his phone. With Judy in the front she lead them to a table in the center and took a seat.

Jack looked around before taking a seat. "You certainly know how to pick a place for a private talk."

Judy looks over Jack's shoulder at the polar bear by the front door giving him a nod. "You don't know the half of it Jack." She said with a knowing smile as the door locked with an audible clunk.

Jack's eyes widen in shock as he heard the door lock. Looking around he noticed the polar bears have all moved and taken seats from the other tables and turned them all facing towards him. "Judy wh-what is the meaning of this?!"

Judy put her elbows on the table and put her paws together. "This Jack is what I like to consider a friendly reminder that I'm going to need you to tell me everything, but if I don't like your answer these fine mammals will make sure your telling me the truth through rather unconventional methods." Smiling at Koslov who just growled quietly and cracked his knuckles.

Jack stared at Judy his ears barely twitching. "Is this a threat Officer Hopps?" Jack says drawing out the word officer.

Judy smiled sweetly at him. "No Jack its a promise, because I love Nick and I'll be damned if you withhold information about him from me." Hearing Raymond and Kevin grunting she looked over and see them exchanging money with Kevin wearing a big smile. "Really you guys were betting on us as well?" Kevin and Raymond shrug in reply.

Jack sighed loudly. "Fine Judy I will tell you the truth it started back in college, Nick and I were a couple." Hearing quiet laughing he turned around and looked at Kevin and Raymond they are making sexual gestures at each other. "Really? Well since your both so into the idea I can tell you he would probably put both of you to shame."

Kevin and Raymond both stopped laughing and making gestures at each other hearing Jack say that. Looking behind Jack they see Judy gesturing with her hands and mouthing -He's Huge!-.

Jack turned back suddenly catching Judy doing that. "Is that really necessary?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Judy smiled cheekily at him. "Of course it is I love advertising my lover's tremendous qualities."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Its almost like you want him to sleep with other mammals the way you talk about him."

Judy winked provocatively "Maybe I'm just open minded and willing to share my fox." That comment earned some coughing and a few blushes from the group. "Anyway I just want to know why Nick seems to hate you so much Jack."

Jack sighs and puts his hands on the table. "It was when we were back in college our group of friends did some things and crossed the wrong person."

Judy shrugged. "Ok I already knew about Nick's past that is nothing new. Whats so different about your college days?"

Jack looked Judy right in the eyes. "Nick's mother died because of it and its my fault."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Judy's paws cover her mouth in shock as she watched Jack dig around in his coat pocket. As he started pulling something free from coat Koslov growled menacingly. Jack looked at him calmly. "Relax its just my wallet." As he fished out a plain black wallet from an inside pocket.

Jack pulled out a photo from his wallet sighing as he looks at it before he put it down on the table and slid it towards Judy. Judy turned it around and picked it up looking at it. "What's this Jack?"

Jack rested his arms on the table and began fidgeting with his paws. "That was our little smuggling group." He says mournfully. "That was before we knew what was really going on."

Judy looked closely at the photo there were eight mammals in total. Besides Nick and Jack, there was one she recognized immediately. "That's Percy Stampfore isn't it Jack?" She said slowly finally getting an idea of how far back this case might go.

Jack nodded slowly. "Yes it is he was one of the five of us to survive the fallout of what happened." He said pensively.

Judy looked at Jack in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly as she put the photo down.

Jack gestured at the eight mammals in the photo. "Well you know Nick and I from the photo as well as Percy from the crime scene." Jack closed his eyes for a moment as to fight back some old feelings. "The other mammals in the photo on the far right were Percy Stampfore the Zebra, Theo Dewlins the Otter, Caroline Fonte the Panther." Jack leans back in his chair rubbing his paw over his head forcing his ears back.

Jack sat forward again rested his head on one paw as he stared hard at the photo again. "On the far left there was in the wheelchair Honey the Badger." Judy opens her mouth to interrupt but Jack holds up his hand. "Yes that is her real name and she was hit by a ZBI vehicle before we met her due to that she became extremely paranoid about the government." Judy nodded slowly as Jack stared at her before continuing.

"The scrawny wolf beside her was her best friend and protector Frost Southpaw they had known each other since they were kits, Honey was extremely intelligent and made all sorts of strange concoctions that she injected him with that stunted his height so he's about as tall as Nick would be now."

Jack chuckled slightly. "Those concoctions must have worked something though because he had the mind of a military strategist and even being that small he was more dangerous then most of us combined." Gesturing limply at the last member of the three on the left. "The last one there on the left was Vivian Rose." Jack slowly puts his head down and lets out a shuddering sigh.

Judy waited for Jack to collect himself. "Well besides Percy where are the others?" Judy shook her head slowly. "I mean the way you talk about all of them its like they are all dead."

Jack looked up slowly and Judy can see the pain behind his eyes. "That is because all but four of are dead now." Jack rubbed his eyes with both paws. "Fuck... The ones of us left are Nick, myself, Honey, and Frost." As he numbered them off on one paw.

Judy looked at Jack hard. "Explain Jack mammals don't just drop dead."

Jack nodded almost imperceptibly. "We started smuggling for a Jaguar by the name of De Silva." Koslov growled deeply and clenched his big paws tightly. "We were only doing small time stuff smuggling in counterfeit electronics and making big money off them." Jack shook his head. "What we didn't know was that he was trafficking mammals as well, specifically children and women."

Judy's eyes bulged as she gasped covering her mouth in horror. "How did you guys find out?"

Jack sighed looking at the picture again. "Honey figured it out actually, her and Frost ran tight security for our group to make sure we stayed safe." Jack bit his lip hard. "One day Honey was checking surveillance footage of where our next drop was going to be and she saw them loading large boxes onto a barge." Jack shuddered in revulsion as the memories replayed in his head.

"She sent Frost down there with Theo and Caroline to investigate because that dock was supposed to be ours we couldn't let someone foul up our jobs." Jack put his paws together and rested his chin on top. "They got there and pried one of the boxes open and inside were some female Otters all bound and gagged. They immediately called the rest of us but while that happened the thugs came back. We were all watching it play out on the computer screen because Honey patched us in to the cameras."

Judy sniffled loudly. That's terrible Jack."

Jack's eyes hardened. "No the worst was yet to come. They slit Theo's throat from behind as he was helping one of the women out of her restraints. As the female screamed Caroline and Frost turned around and attempted to fight back, Caroline got stabbed in the side and Frost got a set of lion claws across the face as he threw Caroline into the river so she could escape." Jack paused. "Can I get something to drink please I'm parched retelling all this."

Raymond grunts and gets up, slowly sauntering behind the counter to get them all drinks. After a short time he returned and they all drink in silence taking in the somber tone of Jack's story.

"After Frost threw Caroline to safety we saw him turn..." Jack pondered for a moment searching for the correct word. "Well to put it bluntly we saw what he was capable of. He killed three with his claws and teeth before he turned and jumped into the river to make his escape."

Judy looked at the wolf in the picture again. "He killed three?"

Jack looks at Judy. "Those three were what he considered fair trade for the life of Theo, but those three were only the beginning." Jack sighs. "After Caroline and Frost got patched up by Percy who was our in group doctor. We fell among ourselves trying to decide what to do when Honey brought it to our attention that the barge that was there was the same one we used for our smuggling."

"So that is how you found out it was De Silva?" Judy asked slowly.

Jack nodded. "Exactly so we immediately called the ZPD and gave them everything we knew about his hideouts, his routes, all of it." Jack sighs. "He must have had an informant in the ZPD because when they raided his compounds most of his money and he was gone." Jack shook his head . "We thought after her was gone it would all go away." Jack took along pause. "We were very wrong. The first of us to go was Vivian Rose, she got abducted a few days after the raid. Her parents filled out a missing mammals report, but nothing ever turned up. The next to go was Caroline she noticed she was being fallowed and sent us texts to let us know but that night her roommates found her dead in the bathtub she had been stabbed repeatedly and left to bleed out."

Jack pulled out some cigarettes and offered them around Kevin and Raymond took one and they all lit up. Jack sighed as he took a slow drag the embers flaring brightly. "After that, the rest of us tried to go into hiding, except for Frost. He tried to turn the tables on them and started hunting them down as they hunted us and he managed to keep us safe."

Judy looked at Jack and cocked her head. "Okay but how did Mrs. Wilde get dragged into this?"

Jack took another long drag and exhaled making a smoke ring. "Frost made it so they couldn't touch us he single pawed killed five of De Silva's assassins. They figured that out so they put a false trail on Nick, Honey and I put Frost on Nick as a guardian." Flicking his ashes into an ashtray. "We never counted on them going after our families. They gunned Nick's mother down right in the driveway in front of their house, while Nick and Frost were inside."

Jack slowly shook his head. "Frost ran out there he chased down and tore the gunman to pieces but a civilian had called the ZPD and Frost was arrested for murder after which the got the DNA for the other assassins he had killed and he was given a life sentence without parole at Riker's Maximum security prison."

Judy looked up at Koslov. "That is the prison that's on the island here in Tundra Town right?" Koslov nods slowly.

Jack coughs as he puts his cigarette out. "Indeed it is Judy. After Frost was convicted Honey just vanished into whatever hideout she had for her anti government fears, Percy left Zootopia and changed his name I learned he had only recently come back."

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. "Nick went to ground hard and blamed me for distracting Honey and Frost from the data saying that if I hadn't of let my love of him distract me that they could have saved his mom and he disappeared out of my life till now." Jack took a slow drink. "That was all about nine years ago now." Jack said with finality.

Judy tapped her chin slowly in thought. Suddenly her eyes widen. "I've got it Jack!" Judy yelled unexpectedly, startling everyone

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean you've got it?" He stuttered out.

Judy smiled widely. "It's obvious De Silva is back now that you've all come out of hiding." Judy nodded as if confirming her own ideas. "I mean think about it Nick is suddenly the first fox on the ZPD, then Percy comes back and gets murdered with a message scrawled out in blood for him to find?" Judy slammed her fist on the table. "It has to be him!" Judy exclaims.

Jack nodded and tapped his finger on the table. "Right but how do we find him that is the whole reason I became ZBI was to put him behind bars and we can't find him."

Judy's upbeat mood suddenly ground to a halt. "Oh hmmmm... OH! What about Honey?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at Judy. "What about Honey?" Jack asked slowly.

"She must have surely attempted to find him after all these years she must have something we can use!" Judy said quickly. "Frost must have some knowledge of her whereabouts, you said they knew each other for years!"Judy hopped up on her chair in excitement. "We can just go to Riker's island and ask Frost what he knows surely he would help us... right Jack?"

Jack shook his head slowly. "No Judy I used to visit him when he was there. He was never allowed in general population because he was so dangerous they used to always have Polar bears guarding him everywhere he went."

Judy noticed his choice of wording. "Why do you keep using past tense like hes not there anymore Jack?"

Jack looked up at Judy. "It's because hes not, three years after his incarceration there was a riot and he escaped but only after killing his two heavily armed guards and multiple inmates and staff as he left." Jack stretched his arms and legs slowly. "I was tasked with hunting him down, but he just vanished like Honey did, and I honestly think she helped him escape."

Judy plopped back down in her chair ears drooping noticeably. "Oh...well there goes that." Suddenly the radio on her belt went off loudly.

~Officer Hopps please respond there has been a situation... Over~

Judy grabbed her radio. "This is Officer Hopps what's happened Clawhouser... Over."

Suddenly the gruff voice of Chief Bogo comes on. "Officer Wilde was attacked and injured while on his way back to the precinct. We have subdued the attacker this might be the break your case needs, get back to the station now... and bring Agent Savage."

Judy's eyes bulged in worry as she looked around at everyone. Koslov, Kevin, and Raymond have already set the shop up the way it used to be and Jack is pushing in his chair. "Roger that Chief on our way now." Judy said sharply.

Jack nodded and started heading for the door. "I'll get the car started Judy."

Judy turned to go and follow Jack but was stopped by Koslov's giant paw. She looked up and him and squeezed his paw smiling. "Give the family my love and thank you guys for being here for me." Koslov nodded and let her go, Judy waved at Raymond and Kevin as she rushed out the door. "Bye you two be good!" She shouted as she burst out the door and into the open waiting car of Jack Savage.

Jack turned on the undercover lights and sirens as they sped through Tundra Town on their way back to precinct one. Arriving five minutes faster then it took to get to the cafe thanks to the sirens and lights they found the Chief waiting outside for them.

"Where is Nick at Chief Bogo?" Judy asked cautiously.

"Hes in the precinct clinic at the moment it looks like he was only knocked out from a sharp blow to the back of the head." Bogo said as they slowly made their way to the doors.

"Where have you put the attacker?" Judy asked as they stepped up to the doors.

Chief Bogo sighed as he opened the door ushering them in. "He is right there he wont move and everyone is afraid to go near him." Bogo said as he pointed to a extremely muscled white tattooed wolf in brown cargo pants kneeling on the floor, a plethora of ZPD issue tranquilizer darts are sticking out all over his body. Multiple officers are in a half circle one hundred yards away with their tranquilizer guns drawn and aimed at him.

Judy looked at the wolf and all the darts sticking out of him curiously. "Why can't you move him? Sir hes obviously heavily sedated." Pointing to all the darts as if it should be blatantly obvious.

Suddenly Jack sighed loudly, beginning to chuckle loudly also, as he pushed past Judy and the Chief slowly approaching the wolf. "The reason they can't move him is because the tranquilizer darts don't work on him, They haven't worked on him in what nine or more years now." Jack stopped twenty five feet away. "Isn't that correct Frost?"

The wolf's ears suddenly stood up straight and a low rumbling laugh came from the wolf as he slowly stood up, the darts falling off clinking loudly on the floor as he brushed them off like they were nothing but a nuisance. "Is that the melodious voice of my old pal Skippy?" Frost called out mockingly.

That visibly hit a nerve in Jack as his ears stood straight up. "No one calls me that anymore Frost." Jack says firmly.

Frost slowly turned around and Judy saw his arms and torso were covered in black tribal markings but what she noticed most is how scarred his body is compared to the old picture Jack showed her. Frost laughed loudly. "OH HO is that so SKIPPY?" Frost said loudly crossing his arms and staring at Jack.

Jack frowned. "Its Agent Savage now, Frost."

"I know damn well what it is, Jack." Frost said quietly.

Jack slowly approaches Frost. "Then why bring up the past you know I'm going to have to..glrch"

Frost grabs Jack by the throat cutting off anything he was going to say. "HAVE TO FUCKING WHAT JACK?! TAKE ME BACK?!" Frost bellows into Jack's face startling everyone a few officers fired darts into Frost's back. "YOU LEFT ME TO ROT IN THAT FROZEN HELL JACK." Frost threw Jack on the floor in disgust. "Not one of you came forward during my trial with any of our evidence to prove my innocence."

Jack coughed violently rubbing his bruised neck. "I'm sorry Frost we were all afraid to come and have something happen to us." He managed to rasp out. Judy rushed up and help Jack to climb to his feet. "Why?" Jack coughs hard almost doubling over. "Why come back after all this time? To kill us for not coming to help you?"

Frost snorted then knelt down and grabbed Jack's chin. "No Jack I gave my word to all of you that I would protect you all, and I've never once thought about harming any of you."

Judy looked at Frost her brow furrowing. "Then why attack Jack and Nick?" She asks quietly.

Frost looked at Judy closely and scrutinized her before sniffing her forehead. He smiles and starts laughing loudly before shaking his head. "I didn't attack anyone, I came to protect Nick, Honey and I have been watching over him."

Bogo snorted loudly and dismissively. "You were seen charging Officer Wilde from across the street before whacking him over the head."

Frost stood back up and looked at the Chief. "Indeed I was, to prevent him from ending up dead like our friend Percy." Frost said defensively.

"If you did that to protect Nick why did you just beat up Agent Savage?" Judy asksed while trying to keep Jack standing steady.

Frost playfully flicked Jack in the forehead causing him to scowl and give Frost the middle finger. "Because Skippy here came to visit me literally days before my birthday said he would be back and then left me to rot in Riker's." Frost growled out. "I mean come on Jack even fucking Nick sent me a birthday card for cripes sake."

Jack huffed irritably. "I was getting ready to go through training I couldn't afford to see you and have it be looked at negatively."

Frost rolled his eyes and waved his paws in mock awe. "OOOOOH look at me at me I'm a big bad bunny secret agent looking for danger and the ladies." That got a couple quiet snickers out of the officers still around. Frost looked down at Jack and winked. "Besides Jack we both know you have the deep seated need to be fucked like a ..."

"OOOOOOOOOOOKAY I THINK WE SHOULD PROBALY TAKE FROST TO AN INTERROGATION ROOM DONT YOU THINK SIR?!" Judy suddenly yelled out scaring everyone and causing Jack to fall over and Frost to take a step back in alarm.

Chief Bogo cocked an eyebrow at Judy's behavior. "Indeed I do Officer Hopps. This is not a social gathering mammals you all have jobs to be doing so MOVE IT!" Bogo yelled out the last words causing the officers to scramble out of the lobby.

As Judy helps Jack up she noticed Frost walking over to Benji who is crouched trying to hide slightly behind the front desk.

Sniffing loudly Frost approaches Benji. "Hmmm something smells sweet and delicious over here I wonder what that could be?"

Benji was stuttering and nervously trying to push his box of doughnuts out of Frost's reach. "I...I don't know what that could possible be S-Sir." Frost put his arm on the counter and put his head on his paw while smiling widely showing a lot of sharp white teeth.

Jack shook his head and laughed quietly. "Haven't changed at all have you Wolfie?" Jack says loudly. "Always on the hunt for your next conquest?"

Frost stuck his tongue out impudently at Jack. "Oh sure now that you know I don't wanna kill you, you go back to using my nickname." Frost said as he slowly walked away from Benji at the front desk. As Jack and Judy walk by heading for an interrogation room Frost kept pace behind them before leaning down between Jack and Judy's heads and whispering. "Besides you didn't complain when I conquered that fluffy ass."

Jack and Judy both blushed ears turning deep red. Jack coughs nervously. "That was years ago Frost."

Frost shrugged. "Can't change the fact it happened Skippy." Frost said before leaning back and sticking his hands in his pockets.

Chief Bogo watched the trio walk away from Benji's desk and he watched the heavy cheetah fall back in his chair with clear relief that the white wolf was gone. "This kinda shit is why I never wanted to be the Chief." He said before pulling out some aspirin and taking them dry before stomping his way back to his office. After entering his office her called down to Benji to make sure someone swept up all those wasted darts in the lobby, because the last thing he needs is a god damned citizen having an accident and suing the ZPD.

Arriving at the interrogation room Frost grabbed Judy's shoulder before she could open the door. "Hey Officer Hopps right?" He asked slowly.

"Yes that is correct." She says looking worriedly back at Frost. "Why?"

Frost let go of Judy's shoulder. "I just never got your name 'cept from what I heard the Buffalo say."

"That would be Chief Bogo." Judy said to correct Frost.

Frost shrugged indifferently. "Sure, anyway before we start this why don't you go check on Nick's condition?"

Judy's hand fell off that handle and she turned around to face the white wolf. "What? Why would I do that?" Frost cocked an eyebrow before leaning in and sniffing her head again. Judy waved her arms to shoo him away. "Why do you keep doing that? Your invading my space." Judy says haughtily.

Frost smiled and looked at Jack. "She doesn't know does she Jack."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No I don't think she does Frost."

Judy's foot began to tap out a rhythm of irritation on the tile floor. "What don't I know boys?" She huffed out.

"Your body reeks of Nick's scent." Frost says chuckling quietly. "I can smell him all over your bunny body." Frost tapped the side of his nose knowingly.

Judy threw up her arms. "Oh so what? So I've been fucking Nick what does that matter?"

Frost shook his head forcefully. "No Officer Hopps its a different kinda scent. Nick has marked you."

Judy looked from Jack to Frost and then back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Frost looked at Jack and raised his eyebrows, Jack shrugged in reply. Frost rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm Officer Hopps Nick has scent marked you meaning he has claimed you for his own."

"Okay why is that such a big deal?" Judy asks slowly.

Jack grabbed her shoulder causing Judy to look at him. "Judy foxes only scent mark their mates."

Judy brushed Jack's hand off and waves her hand in a please continue motion.

Frost rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of... Foxes mate for life, if Nick has marked you it means he wants to be with you forever!" Frost exclaims exasperatedly.

"Oh... OH!" Judy's eyes got really big as it finally hit home with her how much Nick really loved her. Before she turned and rushed down the corridors towards the clinic.

Jack sighed. "She's the brightest cop here but some basic things clearly don't click for her huh?" Jack said hip bumping Frost.

"Heh heh yea... oh speaking of the brightest women Honey says you still owe her $299.99 for getting you all those toys in college." Frost said grinning down at Jack as he hip bumped Jack back.

"OH COME ON!" Jack yelled out grumpily as his ears turned tomato red and he crosses his arms with a scowl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Author's note this chapter gets a little violent and as always I don't own anything related to Zootopia and as always reviews are always welcome and appreciated Also I apologize for the late delays chapter 15 should be up tomorrow my editor will only edit if she has two chapters.**

Judy rushed down the hall and around the corner dodging around other officers as she finally made it to the clinic. Finding Nick lying in a bed resting comfortably she heaved a huge sigh putting a smile on her face. Looking around and finding herself alone with Nick she slid a chair over to his bed and hopped up, grabbing his paw in hers slowly stroking her soft digits across his russet knuckles. "You had me so scared you dumb fox." She whispered to herself. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Hearing a slight chuckle she looked up into his shining emerald eyes. "I would never leave you Judy. I love you with all my heart." Nick said with a genuine smile across his vulpine muzzle.

Tears began forming in Judy's eyes as she slugged Nick in the arm. "I love you to Nick." She sniffled out.

Nick's eyes widened as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Jeez Carrots I thought we were having a moment?" Nick asked ruefully. "Pretty sure I can get you written up for police brutality with all this slugging you like to do on your favorite fox." He chuckled out as he wiped her tears away.

Judy smiled up at him holding his paw to her face as she sighed. "Nick why didn't you tell me that you had marked me?" She looked at Nick with wonder in her eyes.

Nick stiffened and his eyes widened. "Who... who told you?" Nick stuttered out looking around frantically.

Judy squeezed his paw tightly. "Frost told me, he said I reek of you." Judy said meekly.

Nick's eyes widened in fear and shock. "No...no I thought that was a nightmare."

At the same moment in the lobby angry stomping came in through the front doors of the ZPD. "Oh good afternoon Detective Buckhorn." Clawhouser called out smiling as always. "How was your vacation?"

The dour looking antelope in a tan trench coat looked sourly at the cheetah. "It was extremely stressful Clawhouser, where is Officer Hopps?"

The large cheetah tapped his copious chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm... oh! I saw her running towards the clinic where her partner is currently recovering."

The antelope smiled venomously. "Thank you very much Clawhouser I believe I have some information for her about the case that she will find very enlightening." As the Detective turned and stalked towards the clinic hallway hooves clacking on the floor loudly.

Benji shivered as he watched Detective Buckhorn walk away. "I don't know who scares me more Buckhorn or Bogo." He said as he started pouring himself a bowl of Luckychomps.

Stalking through the halls the detective passed a rabbit in a black suit who raised an eyebrow at him but didn't stop talking to a shirtless white wolf who seemed very disgruntled. Snorting in irritation the antelope stomped past quickly. "Fucking just allow trash in everywhere now." Buckhorn muttered.

Jack's ears rotated back catching what Buckhorn muttered. "So we are trash?" Jack said loudly turning to face the antelope's retreating back.

Buckhorn straightened up his ears folded back. "Indeed you are Shortstack got a problem with it?" As Buckhorn turned and glared over his shoulder.

Growling aggressively Frost started forward but was held back by Jack's outstretched arm. "Best watch your words next time detective." Jack said without a smile. "If I wasn't here you would be at best a handful of fur and horns."

Buckhorn snorted and turned back. "What ever you say rabbit just keep your mutt on a leash." As he continued to the clinic. Turning the corner the detective pulled out a syringe with an opaque yellow fluid in it double checking that he had it before stowing it in his coat. "Stupid mutt might have saved the fucking fox but he will pay now." Buckhorn said as he approached the open door of the clinic hearing voices, he stopped and leaned in to listen.

Judy is laying her head on Nick's chest while he gently stroked her ears. "So your saying Frost saved me?" Nick asked skeptically.

Judy hummed in contentment at Nicks gentle ministrations to her ears. "That's what he said anyway hes waiting with Jack down the hall at an interrogation room." Judy sat up as she said that. "I should probably get back to them since I know your okay now."

Nick nodded still frowning as Judy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at the contact and looked away. "I don't deserve you Fluff."

He heard Judy grunt in surprise and sigh quietly before a gruff voice startled Nick. "No you don't deserve her you fucking pelt."

Whipping his head around he saw Detective Buckhorn pull a syringe out of Judy's neck. Her pupils becoming huge and she hung limply in his hold. "What the hell did you do to Judy?!" Nick spat out angrily.

Buckhorn threw the syringe in the nearby medical waste trash and gave Nick a scowl. "This is a reminder fox that you don't belong here and you should be dead." He gave Nick a nasty smile. "As for your rabbit here. I've given her a paralytic concoction she can't move but she can see and hear everything."

Nick growled ominously. "If its me your after then let her go."

Buckhorn shook his head and smiled. "Oh I'll let her go but to someone who wants you to suffer and I'm sure this kinky bunny will fetch a high price at auction." He shook Judy in Nick's face. "This will be the last you ever see of her fox and let that be your reminder that your nothing but fucking scum." Buckhorn walked out the door of the clinic and quickly made for the parking garage exit where his unmarked police cruiser was waiting.

Nick thrashed in his bed unable to get the strength to get up. "JUUUUUUUDYYYYYYY!" He howled out in anger and remorse.

Jack whipped his head around hearing Nick bellow out in anguish. "What the hell is going on? Let's go Frost." He said as they both dashed around the corner. Jack heading for the room but Frost glimpsed a brown coat quickly round the corner at the end of the hall.

Jack dashed into the room seeing Nick panting with exertion. "Nick what the hell is going on!?"

Nick burst into tears. "THEY TOOK JUDY!" He sobbed out loudly. "It was detective Buckhorn he's a traitor!"

Frost growled. "I saw him heading towards the motorpool!" He said as he leaned his head in the door. "Lets go Jack before we lose him and Judy!" Frost and Jack started running down the hall to the garage.

Jack pulled out his phone as they ran hitting the speed dial for Chief Bogo. "What the hell do you want Agent Savage?" Bogo asked gruffly.

Jack panting trying to keep up with Frost. "Chief you had a traitor in your ranks a detective Buckhorn just kitnapped Judy in front of Nick, Frost and I are in pursuit."

Bogo tightened his grip on the phone. "WHAT!? FUCKING STOP HIM!" He bellowed into his phone as he stomped out of his office.

"I planned on it Chief." Jack said hanging up as he picked up speed to catch Frost who just made it to the doors to the garage.

Frost slammed through the doors barely catching a glimpse of Buckhorn pulling away in his car. "Shit there he goes Jack!" he said pointing to Jack who just caught up.

Jack rushed to his car. "Quick get in and we will tail him he may lead us directly to DeSilva." Jack said as he unlocked the car and revved the engine.

Frost growled putting a sharpened claw in Jack's face. "Only if it doesn't risk her life Jack."

Jack gunned it speeding out of the garage. "I know Frost I know."

Buckhorn kept heading out of the the Savannah Central area with Jack and Frost tailing him keeping their distance. Night started to fall as they follow Buckhorn to the Dock District. Finally they arrived at a huge concrete and steel warehouse that has a predators' only bar called Slashy's in the front the neon sign flickering occasionally.

Driving past they watched as Buckhorn parked then got out going around to the back and pulled Judy out from the trunk before heading straight into the bar.

Buckhorn walked through the doors and immediately all noise stopped. "I'm hear to see the boss I've got a gift." He said shaking Judy causing her to groan. All the predators laughed loudly while the bar tending bear hiked a thumb at the employees only door at the back. Buckhorn nodded and proceeded through the door and down a long hallway that ended in two large wooden doors.

Pushing through into the warehouse Buckhorn squinted stepping into the circular moon light that is streaming in through one of the many broken windows. "Boss are you here? I've brought the rabbit."

"That is not what you were tasked with doing." A feminine voice out of the dark said with clear irritation. "You were supposed to kill Nicky Wilde."

Buckhorn coughed and looked at the ground. "A civilian pushed him out of the way as I attempted to run him down." He tossed Judy on the ground slightly a head of him almost onto a large old rusted floor drain. "I brought his filthy rabbit lover instead I figured if I could break his will to live it would be just as good."

"Hmmmm that is very interesting indeed." The voice exclaimed. "I bet it will kill him knowing she's going to be someones private plaything soon."

Suddenly a red light started flashing above the door Buckhorn just entered. The voice sighed and a click was head as a television turned on, off to the right showing security footage of the bar. They see a hare in a black suit walk into the bar and look around calmly. "You were followed here Buckhorn your incompetence knows no bounds." The voice hissed angrily.

Jack calmly surveyed the room as some of the predators got up. "You're in the wrong fucking place rabbit, your kind ain't welcome here. A jackal said spitting on the floor at Jack's feet.

Jack calmly fixed the cuffs of his jacket. "No I'm quite sure this is where I need to be. Now where did the antelope go with the rabbit?" Jack asked calmly looking around at everyone.

A hyena hopped up from his seat at the bar. "Oi sounds like we gots ourselves one of them there heroes." He said loudly causing everyone in the bar to snicker and laugh. He closed the door behind Jack and locked it before leaning on the door itself.

Jack sighed. "Look I'm going to give you all one chance to tell me where they went and some of you might even leave the bar alive." He said looking around at the other five predators in the room the jackal, two wolves, an ocelot, and the bear behind the bar.

They all got quiet before laughing uproariously. One of the wolves walked up to Jack and poked him in the chest. "Are we supposed to be afraid of a rabbit in a suit?" He smugly asked.

Jack pushed the wolf's dirty paw away while sighing. "No my friend outside is the one you need to fear." Jack said heading over to the bar taking off his jacket and setting it on a stool before hopping onto the bar and reached back making himself a whiskey on the rocks.

The ocelot scoffed loudly. "OOOOOH like we are gunna be scared of another bunny."

Jack loosened his tie and took a sip of his drink before wrinkling his nose. "Last chance boys."

The hyena leaning against the doors spat on the floor. "We aren't telling you fucking shit rabbit."

Jack smiled ruefully before he took another slow sip. "Well I did try to take the easy route with you boys." He lifted his left paw up to his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. "Oh I also never said my friend was a rabbit."

Suddenly a pair of white arms smashed through the door grabbing the hyena by the throat. The hyena started screaming and struggling as the arms forcefully pull him through the hole that was smashed in the door.

The others yelled and jumped back, even the bear behind the bar staggered back against the glass shelving holding all the booze. "What the fuck was that thing?!" The bear yelled out.

Jack laughed quietly. "That boys is a true predator." Jack said loudly over the screaming and the sound of violence emanating from outside the door. There is a loud wet cracking sound that even made Jack flinch then there was silence.

Suddenly the hyena's bloody head gets shoved back into the hole its mouth hanging open blood leaking out. Everyone was waiting in fear the silence is almost tangible as time slowly stretched on when nothing else happened.

The jackal slowly approached the door while one of the wolves goes to look out the window. The wolf looked out the window and squinted looking over everything outside. "I don't see anything out there."

The jackal unlocked the door and it slowly swung open on its own revealing the body of the hyena it slowly dragged in with it.

Buckhorn's face is pale having watched this all unfold. "What the fuck was that?!"

"That my stupid antelope is a true monster and hes far from finished." The voice said snidely. "Though it won't matter for you because this was your last screw up."

Buckhorn looked back in confusion before a bullet passed through his skull splattering the concrete ground with brain matter and blood.

"Don't worry Officer Hopps you and your friends will be joining him soon." The voice said laughingly before multiple beeps were heard, green lights appeared on multiple supports and beams throughout the warehouse.

"As soon as they come into camera view, boom you'll have your own free graves." The sound of footsteps walking away and then a door opening reached Judy's ears as she lay immobile on the ground near the large floor drain. "Goodbye Officer Hopps."

The wolf by the window turned around. "Whatever was out there is gone now." He said taking a couple stepped away. Suddenly something white and red came smashing bodily through the window landing on top of the wolf.

Frost stood up revealing the fire axe he is wielding . He looked around, blood splattered across his body, and dripping off his muzzle. "Surprise everyone! HERE'S FROSTY!" He yelled maniacally only to follow with a wide putting all his sharp teeth on display.

Jack rolled his eyes and took another sip of his whiskey. "Always so dramatic." Jack muttered bemusedly.

Frost began viciously hacking apart the screaming wolf on the floor before finally burying the axe in the wolf's head effectively silencing it as he turned his eyes on the ocelot cowering in the booth across from him. "Here kitty kitty." He said gesturing with a bloody paw.

The jackal screamed and booked it running out the door past the hyena into the night leaving the others to fend for themselves. The bear tending the bar made a lumbering dash through the employees only door leading to the warehouse leaving a clear liquid trail behind him from the bar to the hallway.

The last wolf turned snarling at Jack pointing his dirty paw at him. "This is your fault rabbit!" He said while unsheathing his claws and heading towards Jack.

Jack sighed pulling out his glock shooting the wolf in the center of the chest dropping him instantly to the floor the bullet having passed right through his heart causing it to explode. "Morons didn't even attempt to search me." He mumbled as he turned towards Frost who is in the process of smashing the ocelot with a bar stool. "Frost let him up."

Frost halted mid swing at the now semi broken whimpering bloody ocelot. "Why, Jack he's scum why not let me kill him?" He growled out obviously angry at being interrupted.

"Two got away Frost we need this one alive for information." Jack said while calling Chief Bogo again. "Hey Chief our location is the predator's only bar called Slashy's in the Dock district. Send an ambulance and some squads, two suspects have fled on foot and we are proceeding further in to find Officer Hopps."

Frost dragged the unfortunate ocelot outside and left him in the gravel parking lot next to Detective Buckhorn's car. "Stay put furball." Frost said poking a claw into the ocelot's chest causing him to mewl in pain and fear. Frost turned around and headed back into the bar finding Jack standing at the employee door with his gun still drawn.

Jack looked back at Frost. "Let's go find us a dirty cop." He said grimly before stepping through the threshold with Frost following closely.

Arriving at the doors to the warehouse Frost sniffed repeatedly. "I smell blood Jack."

Jack looked at Frost with a raised eyebrow. "I can imagine your covered in blood." He said exasperatedly.

Frost looks down at himself and smiled wolfishly. "Heh heh oh yea."

Jack rolled his eyes before kicking the doors open. They both proceed in slowly until Jack saw Judy lying on the floor next to a dead Buckhorn. Rushing up to Judy he holstered his gun then knelt and started looking her over. "Frost she's alive search the perimeter for anyone else."

Frost nodded in confirmation before running off into the dark searching between shipping crates sniffing looking for any hostiles.

Jack lifted Judy's head and saw her mouth moving as she tried to say something. Jack leaned down and put an ear to her mouth. "Trap..." She whispered.

Jack's eyes widen in alarm as he looked around wildly eyes finally locking on to a brown lump attached to a concrete support pillar with a green light that has started flashing rapidly. "FROST! IT'S A TRAP!" Jack yelled loudly.

As Frost came running away from the back warehouse door he heared a motorboat speeding away as the first explosive detonated on the columns causing the roof to start caving in. Dodging falling chunks of steel and concrete he arrived at Jack and Judy only to watch in shock as the door they entered through is buried under tons of debris. With debris raining down around them Frost looked down at the floor and smiled. "No way out but down bunnies."

Bogo arrived on scene with paramedics and additional officers only to find a hulking ruin of a warehouse with no sign of anyone except the injured ocelot. Approaching the ambulance with the ocelot in the back. "Where the fuck are they at!?" He yelled at the ocelot.

The ocelot flinched in terror and pointed at the ruins of the warehouse.

Bogo sighed in frustration before calling all available units and the fire department to attempt a clean up and hopefully find something or someone

Hours later one of the searchers called for Chief Bogo because he found something. Stomping through the debris Bogo made his way to the horse firefighter. "What did you find?" He asked cautiously.

"It looks like it was an antelope Sir." He said trying to stifle a gag at the sight of a partially crushed detective Buckhorn.

Bogo sighed. "Keep searching everyone." He waved the equine firefighter off as the coroner team came over to remove the detective's body.

Slogging through the dark dank sewers carrying a slightly paralyzed Judy and very battered and unconscious Jack, Frost didn't hesitate in the least with every twist and turn seeming to know exactly where he was going.

Judy slowly recovering looked up at Frost and groggily asked. "Where are we going."

Frost looked down at Judy and smiled "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Judy blinked owlishly. "Where is safe?"

Frost snorted in amusement at her lack of full mental faculty. "I'm taking you to the bunker, I'm taking you to see Honey." He said matter of factly." She will know what we need to know so we can plan ahead." He said as he continued slogging into the darkness of the sewers into parts of which were long forgotten by almost everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walking through the sewers carrying Judy and Jack, Frost heaved a sigh adjusting his grip glancing at Jack seeing that he is still unresponsive. He looked over at Judy who looked up at him expectantly. "Are you okay to walk on your own Judy?" He asked slowly.

Judy nodded. "Yes I think so Frost." Judy replied with a warm smile. "Thank you for saving me by the way."

Frost snorted as he set her down. "Don't thank me yet Judy we still have to make it to Honey."

Judy looked up at him with concern on her face. "Is there something that might happen to us before we get there?"

Frost shruged. "Anything is possible but we have a long ways to go and no way to tell time so lets continue." He said as he hoisted Jack up onto his shoulders. "If you get thirsty the water down here is clean its the excess fresh water from Tundra Town that melts that they can't use in the climate wall."

Judy nodded and cuped her hands taking a slow drink.

Nick was sitting at the precinct clinic waiting for some word when Chief Bogo walked in and shut the door behind himself. Nick looked up at the Chief's face and immediately his hopes are crushed. "Wh...whats the news Sir." Nick asked in a hushed tone.

Bogo sighed and put a hoof on Nick's shoulder. "It looks like Jack and Frost made it there, we also found Detective Buckhorn's body."

Nick heaved a sigh out. "What about Judy?"

Bogo shook his head slowly. "Jack, Judy, and Frost are all currently missing, I'm sorry Nick." Bogo said sadly. "They are presumed dead no one could have survived the destruction at the docks, we will be having a public funeral in two days time." Bogo looked away blinking rapidly. "I have already called her parents if there are others that you wish to invite let them know, I'm putting you on a weeks vacation I don't want to see you until the funeral Nick." Bogo said as he turned to leave.

Nick waited until the Chief was gone and broke down crying uncontrollably knowing he just lost the one person who made his life worth living. Heading home dejectedly he flopped down on his bed and starts crying all over again until he passed out his heart heavy with pain and sadness.

Unknown to Nick, Judy was also laying down to sleep in a little dry alcove Frost found saying they would need their strength soon as he began tending to Jack's wounds.

Come morning Nick woke up to pounding on his door. Slowly and ploddingly he made his way to the front door he opened it without checking the peephole. "Whatever it is you want you can go fuck yourself." Nick said angrily his eyes still half shut before realizing the mammals standing at his door are Judy's parents Stu and Bonnie.

Stu's eyes are wide in shock and Bonnie's eyes are downcast as she mumbles out. "I'm sorry Officer Wilde we didn't mean to disturb you." Bonnie turned to go slowly ushering Stu to leave as well when she felt a paw descend on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness Mrs. Hopps, I'm just having trouble with what has happened." Nick said quietly. "Would you please come in? I don't have much in the way of drink besides tea or coffee but your welcome to it just the same." He said gesturing into his apartment.

Bonnie looked at Stu and he nodded somberly as they both head into Nick's to talk about Judy and her job.

Below the bustling streets Judy woke up stiff and cold to Frost gently shaking her awake. "We need to get moving, Jack has come to he's confused but he understands the plan and agrees with it so hopefully we make better time today."

Judy nodded looking at Jack who was leaning heavily against the wall of the sewer looking like death slightly warmed over. "Okay then lets get moving." She said with grim determination.

Heading through the sewers no small talk was made each dwelling with their own thoughts. Time seemed to be meaningless down there were no light seemed to reach. Suddenly Judy noticed a faint light. Pointing out to the others they slowly made their way around the rounding corner of the sewer and what they saw took Jack and Judy's breath away.

A huge underground town stretched out before them with a huge structure lit up in the center with festive lights. Four roads that split this hidden city into four distinct districts were lit up just the same while each district was lit up with its own neon colors. One lit up in gold, one in blue, one in red, and the final one in green.

Suddenly they could hear the cacophony of yelling and gunshots echoing out of the hidden city. Frost sighed pointing out past the city to a single structure lit up with white light. "There's the bunker we just have to make it past all this without being seen."

A feminine snort sounded out from the left. "Good luck with that one wolfie." Jack and Judy squinted into the dark while Frost growled. The sound of a match being lit briefly lit up the face of a black female fox as she lit up something in her mouth. Soon the acrid scent of burning herbs reaches them and Judy wrinkles her nose.

"Weed is illegal you know."Judy stated in a manner of fact tone of voice.

The black fox let out a short bark of laughter while taking another hit. "We are the law down here Hopps."

Judy's brow furrows in confusion. "How do you know who I am?"

The fox stood up and walked over to them dressed in black pants and a black shirt. Throwing down her joint and stomping it out with her combat boots she gesturesdto the city before them. "Welcome to the Failed Nocturnal District, Where everyone knows your name!" The fox belted out.

Frost sighs. "Just let us get to the bunker Lil Red we will be gone before he even knows we are here."

Jack and Judy both ask out questioningly. "Lil Red?"

Her gold eyes with green speckles flicked down at them and she smiled toothily. "Indeed my name is Sofia Denz but my friends call me Lil Red." She replied before looking back at Frost. "As for your request Frost no you can't we have war games going on today and besides he already knows your coming."

Frost's brow furrowed in annoyance. "How can he possibly know that?"

Sofia cocked an eyebrow. "Same way he knows everything that has been happening, his spies and Honey." She said as she started walking away. "So come on its best not to keep him waiting."

As Sofia walked Jack and Judy look up at Frost who is currently pulling at the fur in his head. "Who is this he she is talking about Frost?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Sofia yelled over he shoulder. " If you don't keep up you won't live long enough to find out." The three hearing that were quick to catch up to her. Finally making it out of the dark near the tunnels they reach the brightly lit main street and that can see multiple animals of all kinds painted wildly in the four colors of the districts all holding various guns.

Everything from 9mm to shotguns to heavy machine guns for the larger animals like the bears and rhinos they see. Judy stared in horror as these various painted mammals storm into another colored district guns blazing attacking the inhabitants of that district who respond with just as much violence in return.

Sofia looked down at her with pity. "I know what your thinking Officer but don't interfere this is not your city." Finally they made their way to the large building discovering it was to be a version of city hall.

"Welcome to the heart of the Nocturnal District everyone!" Sofia said proudly. "Let's see if my boyfriend is busy." As they head in through the front doors which were propped open to allow air flow through the building. Passing through various rooms some filled with bunks, one with weapons, a cafeteria, and a computer lab. Finally arriving at a set of fine wooden double doors Sofia knocked sharply three times.

A small brown bunny kit opened the door meekly before scampering off. Entering through the doors all three looked on in amazement at the fine furnishings of the room. "Hey sweetie we have some guests." Sofia said sweetly while kneeling on the floor with the brown bunny kit and an arctic fox kit who were both playing quietly on the floor with dolls.

"Well I recognize two of the scents and the third is an unknown bunny." Said a well cultured voice belonging to a male arctic fox dressed in a suit, vest and tie sitting behind a mahogany desk slowly typing on a type writer.

Jack stepped forward. "Well." He started hesitantly.

The Arctic fox held up his hand. "I don't want to hear anything from you Mr. Savage and please remember just because I left you alive last time doesn't mean I'll be as forgiving this time. I want to hear it from your female companion who smells of Mr. Wilde." He said looking up pushing a pair of round rose tinted glasses up on his muzzle.

Judy stepped forward nervously looking at Jack who had his hand on his side grimacing from a painful memory. "You don't recognize me sir? I mean my face has been all over the news." Jack inhaled sharply in shock. Judy looked at him and cocked and eyebrow. "What?" She asked curiously as she noticed the horrified look on his face as he looked past her.

Turning around she found herself face to face with the arctic fox who managed to sneak up on her. Her eyes widened in surprise as Judy took a step back. The arctic fox pushed his rose tinted glasses onto the top on his head. "Do humor me Miss." He said as he cocked his head to the side. "How can I know who you are from your pictures if I can't see anything at all?"

Judy found herself staring into his sightless milky white eyes that were hidden behind the glasses. "Oh... umm... I'm sorry I didn't know." Judy said sheepishly looking down at her feet. The arctic fox stayed crouched looking at her intently. Even though Judy knew he couldn't see her, she felt like he was staring right through her and all her secrets. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

The fox snorted derisively. "I do believe I asked you that question first, and since you are in my home it would do well to answer mine first." He said while standing and turning back and walking to his desk using a silver and ebony cane that he leaned heavily on.

"OH! Oh of course I' m sorry how rude of me. I'm Officer Judy Hopps ZPD." Judy said happily putting her paws on her hips.

Placing a claw to his chin he tapped it thoughtfully. "Hopps... Hopps." He started running his paws over the various files across the desk before grabbing one and opening it. "Ahh here it is Judy Hopps." Running his hand over the paperwork. "Hmmmm interesting very interesting. My report seems to be wrong you were pronounced MIA presumed dead and your funeral is tomorrow at 2pm."

Judy's mouth opened and shut in shock as Jack and Frost stand there stunned. The arctic fox put the file down on his desk. "As for who I am Judy you may call me Solomon Winter or the Shadow Broker. I deal in information and I extort the rich, powerful, and corrupt. A lot of your anonymous tips the ZPD gets are from my informants."

Judy frowned. "Then your a criminal."

Solomon smiled toothily. "Indeed I am but I have information on everyone that enters my city. No matter whether they are good or bad"

Judy tapped her foot on the floor. "This is not your city Mr. Winter." She replied icily. The room went quiet with the two kits on the floor looking nervously between Judy and Solomon. The tension quickly becoming overwhelming just like the night in Mr. Big's estate on the missing mammals case. Judy realized she may not be walking away after this blunder and she opened her mouth to apologize when she was cut off by unrestrained laughter.

"Hahaha. No wonder Nick loves you your a regular little fireball!" Solomon said with a large smile as he got his laughter under control. "Now was there something in particular you needed from me?"

Frost stepped forward. "No Sir we just need to go see Honey."

Solomon then waved them off. "Well then go see her I have work to do, feel free to come back and eat and sleep here if you need to. Now my kits will escort you to Honey."

The little fox and rabbit kit jump up excitedly. "Really Dad we can go with them to see Honey?" They both asked joyfully.

Winter laughed. "Yes yes you both can go but not too many sweets it's almost dinner time."

The kits clapped happily before running over and taking Judy's paws practically dragging her out of the building and down the long street towards the bunker. Jack and Frost had to hustle to keep up they noticed the respectful nods the kits get from the armed gangs patrolling the various streets.

Judy looked down at the happy kits and smiled. "So what are your names and how old are you?"

The brown bunny kit looked up and smiled shyly. "My name is Gracie and I'm going to be 7 this year." She said quietly before looking away.

The white fox kit looked up and smiled widely. "My name is Luna and I'm 8."

Judy looked ahead to see how far they had left to go. "Well those are both beautiful names, How did Solomon decide on them?"

Both kits slowed down and looked at the ground before looking at each other. "He's not our real dad our parents were killed and he saved us from the fire." Luna said quietly.

Judy gasped in shock. "What happened?" She asked quietly eyes beginning to water.

Luna looked at Judy sadly. "My Mom was a fox and it was just us, then she met Gracie's dad who was a rabbit. Our families didn't like that our parents were together, and one night about two years ago we woke up to screaming, then silence and then a fire broke out when we went down stairs to get out our parents were lying there at the foot of the stairs." Luna sniffled loudly.

Gracie then continued. "We sat there and cried and screamed as the fire took everything and suddenly the door fell in and he came rushing in calling out for whoever was inside. We rushed over clinging to him and he got us out safely."

Judy began weeping at the story. "Then what happened to your families? Why didn't they take you?"

Luna wiped her own tears away. "They didn't want either of us we were too damaged and they sent us to the orphanage." Gracie then hugged Luna tightly as they both started crying again.

Frost walked up and gently pet their heads calming them down. "Two days after Solomon heard what happened he rushed over there and adopted both of them and they have been down here with all of this ever since." Frost said softly as the girls finally stoppedcrying and separate.

Gracie looked up at Judy and smiled. "Hes the best dad ever."She said happily.

Jack stepped to the front of the group and clutched his side. "Hes also a very ruthless but forgiving enemy." He said abruptly.

Judy looked at Jack expectantly. "Well how would you know that Jack?"

Jack lifted one side of his shirt and exposes three long diagonal scars running from his spine down to his hip. "I was investigating him and he caught me, he let me go with this warning to never be around again, I guess he considered this time the exception because of you Judy."

Judy looked closely at the scars. "These don't look like claw scars." she muttered to herself.

Jack shook his head. "They aren't. These scars are from the sword that is concealed in his cane. Don't let his bearing fool you he is faster and more sure footed then any mammal I know that has their sight."

Judy shivered thinking how close she could have been to having similar scars before starting forward again finally reaching the bunker. Luna and Gracie started pounding on the door and they heard a voice behind it. "I'm coming!" The girls started giggling quietly before they started pounding harder and faster. "Oh for the love of god I'm coming keep your trouser's on!" The voice shouted louder and clearly agitated.

The door got pulled open roughly and Judy found herself face to face with a badger in a wheelchair but the shock pink mohawk is what caught Judy's eye."HONEY I'm home!" Said Frost loudly and cheekily.

Honey just slowly turned and looked at him with a dead neutral expression on her face. "That stopped being funny years ago you stupid wolf." She said slugging him roughly in the gut causing him to double over. Honey grabbed his head and pulls him close. "But I'm glad you made it home alive you dumb wolf." Honey said lovingly as she planted a kiss on top of his head.

Luna and Gracie both let out squeaky "EWWWWWW." As Honey smooched on Frost in front of everyone. Honey looked at them and stuck her tongue out childishly at the little girls.

Jack coughed politely. "Hi Honey, Frost said you would know what we need to do next?"

Honey looked up from the girls and smiled "Hey there Skippy and yes I do lets go review all the footage I have and I'm sure we can get a good idea about whats going on and whats next." Everyone headed into the bunker together following Honey as she gave a tour and then handed out drinks and snacks.

After watching footage for a few hours and pointing of trends and repeat suspects they all compare notes and discover something terrifying. "DeSilva is back and hes going to declare war on the city that he was chased from, and he is getting rid of you guys first since your the reason he had to flee the first time." Judy said having laid all the notes and photos down on the large steel table in the meeting room they were in. Everyone was positioned around the table looking at the pictures except Luna and Gracie who are happily munching on some cookies and sipping apple juice.

Jack pointed at a few pictures of mammals and large boxes. "These guys are smugglers and these must be filled with weapons. He has enough mammals and weapons to overrun the city."

Honey pointed out various warehouses in every district. "He also has bases set up all across the entire city."

Frost crossed his arms and frowned. "There is no way we can stand up to this guy even if we had all the ZPD and your connections to Mr. Big. We just don't have the amount of mammals to match him let alone weaponry."

Judy nodded. "Your right but I think I know someone who does!" She took off running out of the bunker heading back to Mr. Winter's office. Slowing down and huffing loudly trying to catch her breath she noticed Sofia leaning against the door into the old city hall.

Sofia looked over and takes another long slow drag on her cigarette. "Whats up there fuzzy bunny?" She asked playfully.

Judy huffed in annoyance before walking up to Sofia. "Is Solomon still in? I need to talk to him."

Sofia nodded before exhaling a large cloud of smoke blowing it away from Judy. "Yea he's still in his office he won't leave till dinner which should be." She took a look at her phone. "Dinner is in an hour so you have time to chat."

Heading to Solomon's office she knocked on his door. "Come in Judy." Came his voice from inside the office. Walking right up to his desk she noticed all the papers are blank except covered in large bumps that covered it from top to bottom.

"What are all these bumps Solomon?" Judy asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh! That is called Braille its the only way I can read things and it also keeps me in power not very many people can read it and the few who can definitively aren't looking to take over as the Shadow Broker." Solomon said as he chuckled. "So what can I do for you Judy?" He says turning to face her putting his paws in his lap and crossing his legs.

Judy fidgeted before steeling her nerves. "DeSilva is amassing an army in the city I think hes going to attack and attempt to take over Zootopia!." Judy stated bluntly.

Solomon shook his head. "No he's not Judy."

"Yes, Solomon, he is we have seen his mammals moving into warehouses with weapons and and equipment." Judy said heatedly.

Solomon sighed and got up feeling his way across the book shelves filled with hundreds of files. "I'm afraid your wrong Judy it can't be DeSilva."

Judy stomped her foot angrily. "How can you be so sure!?" She yelled at Solomon.

He turned around with a file in paw handing it to Judy. She opened it and gasped dropping the folder on the floor. "It cannot be him because I had him killed shortly after he left for kitnapping and selling mammals overseas." The picture that is stapled into the folder is that of the headless DeSilva slumped over a desk.

Judy fell to her knees. "If its not him then who is doing this?"

Solomon knelt on the floor next to her. "Its his mistress the vixen named Rose."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Wanted to give everyone an emotional chapter so please enjoy. Remember to leave a comment or review its always appreciated. Disclaimer I do not own any of Disney's characters or Zootopia. Just wanted to apologize for the late updates dealing with some personal life stuff and its making it hard to find motivation to write.**

Nick leaned against the wall looking at Stu and Bonnie before sighing and running a paw over his muzzle. "Look I'm sorry for what happened to Judy and I should have been there to protect her."

Stu jumped up shaking his fist, eyes glaring at Nick. "Yes you should have, you were her partner why didn't you do something!" Stu shouted as Bonnie slowly pulled him back down to the couch before he started sobbing uncontrollably.

Bonnie looked up forlornly at Nick. "What happened Nick? Why was our Judy taken?" She asked morosely.

Nick crouched down and took Bonnie's paws in his. "She was taken by someone who wants to hurt me and they did, they took the one thing I can't live without."

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other before looking back at Nick. "What do you mean?"

Nick started tearing up. "They killed Judy the mammal I love, the one who saved my soul and set me back on the right side of the law."

Stu started blubbering even harder now while Bonnie slowly stroked the fur between Nick's ears. "I knew she had found someone to love while she was here." Bonnie said with a slight smile. "Her talks with us were always so much more cheerful, and there was a brightness to her eyes I had not seen since her graduation day."

Nick looked at Bonnie with tears staining his fur. "Your not mad that she was in love with me?"

Bonnie shushed Stu to quiet his crying before turning back to Nick. "No not all Nick, Judy was always different and she was a trier. If she wanted to be with you there was nothing you could have done to prevent her from getting her way." Bonnie said with a small chuckle.

Nick chuckled as well wiping his tears. "That's the truth she was always very stubborn and adamant that we always help if we can and no amount of protesting or whining would ever change her mind."

Bonnie patted Stu on the back. "Is there any chance you can show us the city that Judy fell so in love with while she was here Nick?"

Nick stood up and gave Bonnie a big smile, a twinkle returning to his eye. "I would be my pleasure to show you both around Zootopia. Let me get changed and we can head out I know a great place by the ZPD that always makes the greatest blueberry and carrot muffins."

Heading into his room Nick started getting dressed and looked up at the picture of himself and Judy at his graduation. He nodded with determination he wasn't going to let Judy's parents down he was going to give them a good time regardless of funeral, but with that thought it sent a sharp pain through his heart as he remembered it was tomorrow.

Going out into the living room where Bonnie and Stu were quietly conversing. They both looked up at Nick. Bonnie snorted and covered her mouth trying to stop the laughter while Stu just gawked. "What in Turnips name are you wearing boy?" Stu asked in shock.

Nick looks down at his classic Pawiian green shirt and tan cargo pants and smirked. "I will have you know this is a Nick Wilde original and it's one of a kind."

Stu nodded. "That's cuz it looks like someone dragged you through the bargain bin after summer there bud." Stu replied while Bonnie smacked him but kept chuckling.

Nick laughed. "You may have a valid point but its comfortable. Shall we get going?" He asked while gesturing to the door. Nick took them to the coffee shop and paid for their drinks and muffins before giving them the grand tour. He took them to all of his and Judy's favorite hangouts, all the major places for the missing mammals case minus Mr. Big's estate.

Nick regaled them with stories of their exploits, theirs successes and their losses. Having introduced them to over half the city stopping often to meet people Judy knew and to see the scenic sights. Finally as night began to fall they were slowly making their way back to Nick's apartment when a large sleek white limo pulled up next to them.

The door opened and a large polar bear stepped out blocking their path Stu and Bonnie gasped and stepped behind Nick. The polar bear leaned back into the limo and picked something up and held out his cupped hands, holding out the arctic shrew known as Mr. Big.

Mr. Big cleared his throat. "Hello again Nicholas, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you and Judith's parents would like to have dinner with FruFru and I."

Bonnie peeked around Nick's shoulder. "You knew our Judy?" She asked curiously.

Mr. Big nodded sagely. "Indeed I did, I considered her a part of my family after she saved my daughter's life the day before her wedding." Looking back at Nick. "So will you join us for dinner tonight in honor of Judith?"

Nick sighed before turning around and facing Stu and Bonnie. "Its your choice but I know that you will love FruFru and her daughter little Judy."

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled before Bonnie stepped forward. "We would love to join you and your family for dinner Sir."

Mr. Big smiled. "Call me Silvano, Mrs. Hopps and because Judith was family to me you are also family." As he gestured to the inside of the limo.

Stu followed Bonnie into the back of the limo with Nick following after him but he is stopped by Mr. Big. "Are doing okay Nicholas?" He asked quietly.

Nick looked down and slowly shook his head. "No Sir, I'm not, I loved Judy and she was taken from me, and now we have no leads on where to go from here, the case has stalled." Nick said sadly.

Mr. Big tapped his chin. "Nicholas I once considered you family and you lost that but because of Judith you have returned to my family, and I will help you however I can just let me know." Mr. Big sighed. "Its a nasty business but I know she wouldn't want revenge she would want justice."

Nick looked up at Mr. Big with determination in his eyes. "I agree Sir and I will bring them to justice to honor her memory."

"I'm proud of you my boy you have grown into the adult mammal I always knew you could be, now let us go celebrate Judith's memory." Mr. Big said with a wave of his hand letting Nick into the limo. Nick found Stu and Bonnie already in the back laughing and playing with little Judy and talking with FruFru.

Suddenly the little window divider slid open revealing a black panther face with three scars over one eye. "Where to Sir?" He asked politely.

"To the Palms Mr. Manches." Mr. Big said officially. "We have reservations waiting."

Mr. Manches smiled brightly. "Yes Sir! It's good to see you again Mr. Wilde I wish it was under better circumstances." He said as he slowly slid the divider closed again.

Stu looked up at Nick. "You seem to know everyone Nick or at least everyone seems to know you."

Nick gave a small smile and nodded. "Renato Manches is one of the mammals I helped Judy save during the missing mammals case. He also gave us the next big clue when we watched an unmarked van abduct him."

FruFru shuddered. "What a horrible case that was, all those poor predators locked up because of that mean ol' sheep who wanted to be in power."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes we heard all the way out in Bunny burrow how terrible things had gotten and then our little Judy exposed the real culprit."

Stu bobbed his head in agreement. "Yep she was a regular detective. So how did you two expose her in the first place?" He asked curiously.

FruFru laughed and clapped. "OH MY GOD, It was all Nick's idea Judy told me about it after the case was done. He refused to leave Judy behind so he switched out the Nighthowler dart with one of the blueberries from your farm."

Stu smiled. "That's pretty darn smart there Nick." He said happily.

Bonnie looked at Nick giving him a kind smile. "Also so chivalrous of you not to leave her behind."

Nick started blushing under his fur at all the compliments so he looked at the floor of the limo. "The best part is when they got knocked into that pit and that horrible sheep darted Nick so he pretended to go savage and hunt Judy just to finish getting a confession from the sheep." FruFru blurted out excitedly.

Nick's mouth fell open in horror never knowing if Judy told her parents that fact. Slowly looking up he saw Bonnie smiling at him warmly and Stu scratching one ear. "Yea she was always good at acting how did she describe it Bon?"

Bonnie flopped dramatically on the seat and started wildly gesturing in the air from her chest. "BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD AND... DEATH!" Bonnie then heaved a huge sigh and played dead. Much to everyone's amusement and laughter.

Nick chuckled. "Well now I know where she got her acting skills from." Watching Bonnie sit back up and adjust her shirt. Nick looked away from everyone and out the window of the limo watching as they slowly pulled in to the Palms Casino and Resort.

After Manches parked the limo he came around and opened the doors allowing everyone to get out. Nick leaned against the limo with his paws in his pockets as he waited for Bonnie and Stu. Looking up at the top of the Palm he felt a furry paw slap his chest lightly. Looking back down he saw Bonnie with a frown on her muzzle.

"Nick get your hands out of your pockets and stand up straight." Bonnie chided him motherly.

Stu whistled loudly. "Would you get a look at this place Bon? Its amazing!" As he stuffed his paws into his pockets which earns him a cuffing to his ears from Bonnie as well. "OUCH Bon what was that for?!" He grumbled loudly.

Bonnie tapped her foot rapidly before huffing and heading inside with FruFru muttering something about men always being boys causing FruFru to chuckle. Stu looked and Nick and they both shrugged following the ladies along with Mr. Big.

Enjoying an evening full of stories, laughs, and amazing food in the ritzy Palms eventually the it all came to a close. As they all headed back out to the limo. "Where are you staying I will have Manches drop you all off." Said Mr. Big.

"Oh no Silvano we couldn't impose on you anymore." Said Bonnie politely.

"Nonsense Bonnie we are family its the least I can do." Mr. Big said happily.

Bonnie looked at Stu whose eyes are already half shut. "Alright Silvano it would probably be for the best, we are staying at the Zootopian Inn a few blocks down from precinct one." Bonnie helped Stu into the limo before turning back to look at Nick. "Are you coming Nick?"

Nick looked at Bonnie sadness evident in his emerald eyes before he slowly shook his head. "No I think I'm going to walk I need some air to clear my head." He mumbled quietly.

Bonnie walked over and wrapped Nick in a tight warm hug. "Alright Nick we will see you tomorrow, take care of yourself tonight okay?" She said warmly before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Nick slowly let go of Bonnie before waving limply as the limo slowly pulled away driving off into the night. Walking out into the darkness alone with his paws in his pockets his mind dwelling on the amazing times he had with Judy that were tragically cut short due to his own sordid past.

Arriving at home shortly before midnight he unlocked his door before walking in shutting it and locking it behind him. Slowly plodding to his room he fell onto his bed dreading the coming event of tomorrow eventually passing out from emotional exhaustion.

Come morning Nick drug himself out of bed and got in the shower slowly getting clean and waking up. After getting dry he made a cup of instant coffee pulling a grimace at how bitter and unpleasant it tasted before pulling out his dress uniform and an ironing bored. He wanted to look immaculate for Judy even if she couldn't appreciate it anymore.

Arriving at the precinct around 1:30 pm he joined the group of officers who were to be pall bearers before they all loaded up and joined the giant convoy heading to the cemetery to lay Judy to rest. Finally arriving at the plot that was to hold the empty coffin he was amazed at the turn out. It seemed like every single mammal he and Judy had met was in attendance. Putting on his mask he performed his duty holding back his emotions not wanting any comfort or pity today.

Bonnie and Stu dressed all in black are watching Nick and the officers brought in the casket. Stu began crying quietly into his paws. While Bonnie held him and comforted him she noticed up on a hill standing in front of all the trees and graves opposite of them was a figure in a long black coat wearing a black hat leaning on a cane. The mammal seemed to be watching the procession very intensely.

The service was long and filled with lots of tears and stories of Judy and how she always did her best to make the world a better place. As the stories continued the sky became increasingly overcast and dark. Eventually the service was concluded and they lowered casket down into the cold earth. As soon as the casket reached the bottom it started to rain. Chief Bogo had the ZPD line up and give a twenty-one gun salute as mammals began leaving.

Bonnie looked up at the sky sighing quietly knowing how much Judy used to love small rainstorms. As she looked back down she noticed the figure was joined by a polar bear on the hill. As she watched curiously she noticed the figure gave the polar gear something before turning and slowly trudging away disappearing behind the graves and trees on the hill.

Nick noticed Bonnie looking at the hill and only saw a polar bear slowly coming down the hill holding two things. Looking around Nick realized everyone else had departed except for the Chief Judy's parents himself and now this polar bear. As the polar bear got close he realized it was Mr. Big in one paw and a package in the other. Nick quickly walked over to Bogo to get his attention.

Bogo straightened up feeling Nick tug on his sleeve . "What is it Officer Wilde?" He asked while turning to face Nick he noticed the polar bear and Mr. Big

Mr. Big coughed politely. "I'm sorry for this intrusion Chief Bogo but I ran into an old friend of mine and he gave me this and said it was important to give it to all of you after everyone else had left."

Bonnie spoke up. "Was it that mammal up on the hill watching the ceremony?" Nick and Bogo looked at Bonnie in shock not having seen any mammal watching the funeral.

"How long was this mammal up there Mrs. Hopps?" Bogo asked neutrally.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "I think the whole time I never saw them move till Silvano arrived."

Mr. Big nodded. "Indeed he was waiting for me to show up he knew I would be here and wanted someone he trusted to deliver this to you." As he gestured for the polar bear to give the package to Nick.

Bogo looks at it dubiously. "Can you trust this friend of yours?" He asked hesitantly.

Mr. Big nodded. "Yes he would not betray me so go on and open it Nicholas I'm curious what would even bring him out this far."

Nick took a claw and slowly cut through the tape and opened the flaps before gasping in shock. Laying in the box are Judy's badge and carrot pen. "How... how is this possible?" As he passed the box off to Chief Bogo snorted in disbelief.

Bogo shook his head before passing the box to Stu and Bonnie. "It's not possible there is no way for this stuff to have survived in this condition."

Stu began crying loudly looking at the carrot pen he bought her as he pulled it out and clutched it tightly Bonnie noticed a folded piece of paper at the bottom. Pulling it out she opened it up but there were no words just random lines of bumps. "Excuse me Nick there is some strange paper at the bottom of the box."

Nick turned around and slowly took the paper from her. Looking at it in confusion he then ran his hands over the bumps. His look turned from one of confusion to complete relief and then to one of utter anger. With paws shaking in fury he continued running across the paper before reaching the end. His paws were now trembling he looked up at everyone gathered around him.

Chief Bogo cocked an eyebrow. "Well Wilde what is it?"

"Its a message Chief." Nick said hoarsely like he was going to cry.

Bonnie took the paper from Nick's trembling paws. "It doesn't say anything though." She said confused as she turned the paper over looking for anything.

Nick shook his head. "Its written in braille only a few can read it."

Bogo sighed rubbing his temples. "Alright Wilde well what did it say?"

"It says a contract has been made by one who would save the city again and that we must prepare for war if you want to know more meet at SkyFall tonight cousin." Nick choked out sobs beginning to wrack his body.

Bonnie rubbed his shoulders. "Whats so bad about this Nick?"

Nick looked up at Bonnie with tears running down his face. "Judy is alive but we might never see her again."

Stu stiffened up. "If she's alive then we can do something to rescue her!" He said with a determination.

Nick shook his head sadly. "No we can't, she made a deal with my cousin. She belongs to him now."

Mr Big sighed. "It's true once a deal is made with the Shadow Broker as long as he holds up his end of the contract it cannot be broken." "I will head out and make preparations for this war call me when you need us Nicholas."

Bonnie shook her head and started sobbing. "No there has to be something we can do Nick."

Nick nodded. "There is but I have to go alone to see my cousin at SkyFall."

Bogo scratched his head."What is this SkyFall and where is it?"

Nick wiped his eyes clearing the last of the tears away. "It's that section of the rain forest that's deemed too unsafe to live on."

Bogo's eyes widened. "What's up there then?" He asked cautiously.

Nick looked at everyone. "Its my family's old home, we weren't allowed to live anywhere else so my Grandfather and Grandmother built it in secret." He slowly sighed. "After pred-prey relations improved they moved out, its been sitting up there abandoned or so I believed."

Bogo crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't like the sound of this Wilde." He rubbed his face with a hoof. "Do you at least want back up?"

Nick shook his head. "No Chief it has to be just me or someone could get hurt maybe even die."

Stu and Bonnie hugged Nick simultaneously. "Please be careful Nick we don't want to lose you too." Bonnie said with a small smile.

Nick gave them a small smile. "I'll be fine, no matter what happens between my cousin and I we will always be family and family is top priority for him." He turned away from the group and slowly trotted away thinking of all the things he's going to need to make the climb and hoping beyond hope that he can somehow get Judy out of the contract she made with his cousin Solomon Winter.


	17. author's note

Hey now I hate to do this to you readers but this is an author's note. I'm currently writing chapter 17 but the big show down is coming up and I'm wondering how everyone is enjoying the story.

Now I have got a problem and I need some feedback from all of you. I'm sure you all noticed how it went from a smut fic to a romance drama, so what I'm wondering is should I go back to more smut or keep going how I am currently going? Should I add more romance or more action? I am kind of caught at a crossroads and I am wondering what you readers think I should add now. I'm just looking for some insight no plots or characters at this time unfortunately.

So please send me a PM or a comment with your thoughts. Thanks FSH


End file.
